


Death's Angel

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Ronedore", Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Harry, Angel Blades (Supernatural), Angel Harry Potter, Angel Tom Riddle, Bottom Harry Potter, Cat Harry Potter, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Mates, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Riddle family, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, I told you it was going to be strange., James Potter Lives, James Potter and Severus Snape are the same person., M/M, Magical Riddle family, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is Albus Dumbledore, Slight Pansy Parkinson bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Sort of Time Travel Fix-It, Submissive Harry Potter, The Weasley twins have different parents, This is going to be strange, Tom Riddle is Harry Parent, Tom Riddle raised by his father, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Marcus Flint, Top theodore nott, no beta we die like men, yet I have no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Saving Sirius during the Battle in the Department of Mysteries Harry is the one sent through the veil.  Rather than dying he awakens within Gringotts with no memory apart from his name and what little he knows about the Magical World.  With only a roll of parchment as a guide he has to find his family and mates before it is too late.
Relationships: Background Death/Time, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Death, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini/Marcus Flint, Harry Potter/Multi, James Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 89
Kudos: 713
Collections: Dark n Light Pairings





	1. Through the Veil to Gringotts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter Character they belong to JK. If I did there would be a lot more gay romance and Slytherin love since those are both great. Also Harry will not have a wand but a Angel Blade which is from the TV series of Supernatural.

Seeing the spell cast from the shadow Harry jump forward to protect the man beside him only for the spell to blast him backward and through the veil. That is the last thought he has as he wakes up in a comfortable bed and looks around. Seeing that he is in some sort of cave like room Harry thinks he must be in Gringotts though for the life of him he could not figure out how he knew that. Taking into account of everything Harry finds besides the clothes on his back he had a wand and a roll of parchment.

" _Ah you are awake Young Master_ ," a voice said from the side making him jump.

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking towards the voice to see a stranger in a cloak so dark it seemed to draw in all lights into it.

" _Why I am Death my Young Master_ ," the man said with a slight bow to him.

"Okay at the moment I really have no idea what is going on but I do know Death is not a person but a constant force of the Universe," Harry said actually making the stranger laugh.

" _You are thinking too much like a Muggle_ ," the man said. " _Trust me I am Death, and if it was not for my intervention your soul would have left this world when you fell through the veil. I am sorry to say that I barely saved you and the slight touch you had with it took away the majority of your memories. Not that that is a great loss mind you but still my bad_ ," Death said.

"Okay say I believe you why would you bother?" Harry asked.

" _Well as I keep saying you are my Master_ ," Death said as with a wave of his hand summons a seat for himself at Harry bedside. " _I have been watching you for a while so when you headed to the Veil I acted with the help of a friend of mine. You are alive and I have brought you to Gringotts so that the Goblins could cleanse your system for thanks to my friend we are in what you would consider your past_."

"What do you mean my past?" Harry asked his voice cracking due to the shock of what he was being told.

" _Well if I had just saved your body when it was falling to the Veil it would have been too late for you to really do anything. When you fell you were around fifteen years old but I have brought you back to right before your eleventh birthday. That way you can get live the life you were meant to live_ ," Death said leaning back in his chair and throwing his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean the life I was meant to live?" Harry asked wishing what ever this was would stop so he could actually speak without asking question after question.

" _I suggest you read the parchment_ ," Death said pointing at the scroll in Harry's hand. Rather than asked another question Harry did as requested as he unrolled the scroll.

 **Hades Marvolo Potter-Riddle** , _Creature: Submissive Angel-Neko_

 **Parents** :

  * _James Clement Potter-Riddle (Sire) (Compromised) Creature: Dominant Neko_
  * _Tom Marvolo (Potter) Riddle Jr. (Bearer) (Compromised) Creature: Submissive Angel_



**Godparents** :

  * _Bellatrix Black (Changed to Lestrange after marriage) Creature: Dominant Dark Elf_
  * _Remus Lupin-Black, Creature: Dominant Werewolf_



_Illegal Magical Guardian: Ron Weasley (Changed name to Albus Dumbledore)_

**Siblings** :

  * _none_



**Core:**

  * _Gray_



**Mates** ;

  * _Draco Malfoy, Creature: Dominant Veela_
  * _Theodore Nott II, Creature: Dominant Drak_
  * _Blaise Zabini, Creature: Dominant Dark Elf_
  * _Marcus Flint, Creature: Dominant Troll_



**Family Lines**

  * _Potter (from Sire)_
  * _Gryffindor (from Sire)_
  * _Ravenclaw (from Sire)_
  * _Peverell (from both parents)_
  * _Slytherin (from Bearer)_
  * _Gaunt (from Bearer)_
  * _Arch-Angel Michael (from Bearer)_



**Enchantments/Spell:**

  * _Potter Luck (from Father Time passed down from Sire)_
  * _Master of Death (given from Death himself)_
  * _Loyalty geared to: Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Light Cored Magicals, Gryffindor House, Order of the Phoenix_
  * _Hatred geared to James Potter-Riddle, Voldemort, Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Dark Cored Magicals, Magicals who have gone through Creatures Inheritances_
  * _Neutrality geared to Theodore Nott II, Blaise Zabini, Grey Cored Magicals_
  * _Love geared to Ginny Weasley_
  * _Intelligence leech 25% to Ron Weasley_
  * _Magical leech 57% to Ron Weasley_
  * _Blood Glamour to look like child of Lily Lupin-Black and James Potter-Riddle_
  * _Reckless Behavior Booster 50%_
  * _Martyr Jinx 200%_
  * _All-Speak Blocked_
  * _Natural Occlumency/Legilimency Blocked_
  * _Creature traits Blocked_
  * _Creature Magical skills Blocked (Angelic healing and Neko senses)_
  * _Natural Apparition Blocked_
  * _Memory Loss after coming into contact with the Veil_



Harry well he guessed Hades was shocked at what he had just read as he turned to Death who seemed to be filing his nails with his wand. "Okay I have some more questions," Hades said making Death let out a laugh as he motioned him to asked them. "Alright right off the bat why would it list that I was loyal to this Ron Weasley/Albus Dumbledore twice?"

" _Ah that is due to the fact that some time in the future this boy Ron gain control of a device know as a Time-Turner which he uses to send himself back in time taking on the name of Albus Dumbledore. So it mentions both his names in Magical induced loyalty for you would have been forced to be loyal to both of him. I say would have been for that parchment is what the Goblins had found on you before the performed a cleanings meaning all but the items that should be there have been removed from your system_ ," Death said.

"Well that answered me second question. Alright what about both of my parents being compromised?" Hades asked.

" _Well your bearer due to Ron's manipulations is at this moment without a physical body as for your sire all I can say is that he has been put under a spell to make him think and look like he is someone else_."

"Alright so I have no parents in one sense of the word who am I staying with?" Hades asked.

" _Now that is a little trickier to answer for you had been staying with a Muggle family after being told that you were related to them but that was all a lie. I have a plan to get you a place to stay_ ," Death said quickly taking out a pocket watch from the inside of his cloak and looking at it for a moment. " _I think we can pull it off in time as well_ ," Death muttered softly to himself lifting his left hand to his mouth and biting one of his finger nails. " _We just need to take you shopping and everything will be fine I am sure of it_ ," he said putting away his watch and taking hold of Hades's hand leading him out of the room. Hades had to basically jog to keep up as Death ran out of the bank an into a Alley where Magicals were shopping most accompanied by kids out getting their school supplies.

Death lead Hades to a robe shop and basically pushed him inside making Hades stumble for a moment before he righted himself to see the people in the shop giving him strange looks. "First year dear?" a plump kind faced woman asked as she turned away from another patron standing on a raised platform. "We get the lot in here just step right up and I will get right to you," she said as she took the other boy's measurements.

"First year are you?" the other boy said looking down his nose at Hades with a the same strange look on his face that he had worn since Hades had entered the shop.

"I guess," Hades said having no idea what they were talking about.

"Muggle born by the look of you," Hades heard the other boy mutter.

"Both my parents are Wizards," Hades said sharply not liking this boy as his hair began to stand on end.

"If you say so firstie," the boy said as the woman finished with him and sent him out the door.

"Alright your turn my dear," the woman said as she used a tape measure to take Hades's sizes which it took the boy a moment to realize was working on its own as the woman bustled around him picking out robes close to his size. "Now I must ask do you have any creature blood in you before I begin?" she asked.

"Um I was told I am a Angel-Neko why?" Hades asked.

"So that I can leave holes in case your creature has added appendages," the woman stated kindly. "Now can you bring them out for me so I can start?"

"How do I do that exactly?" Hades asked.

"Did your parents never tell you?" she asked and received a shake of his head "ah okay as Angel one tends to need to relax in order to bring their wings out while a Neko requires thoughts of either stress or happiness." Hades tried to put himself in the right mind sent of being both calm and relaxed while at the same time happy closing his eyes as he did so.

His eyes shot open as he hears her give out a startled gasp upon seeing his creature attributes come out. Looking into the mirrors situated around him so that he would be able to see his new robes from all angles he sees that he now has a pair of wings of pure white color which seemed to glow a little while also possessing a pair of orange and white cat ears and tail. Before Hades could ask the woman why she had gasped the bell above the door chimed and in walked a pale young man with someone who could only be his father. The two males had been laughing at something as the entered only for the younger man to stop as soon as he laid eyes on Hades. The younger of the two men body began to change as he appeared to grow a couple of inches taller and become more reptilian as two large green leathery wings rip his shirt off his body revealing a nicely muscular chest. Seeing Hades with his creature attributes out the male let out a growl as he walked over to Hades who had frozen like a deer in the headlights of a Muggle car afraid this strange male was going to hurt him. He was therefore shocked, as were the boy's father and worker, as he was pulled into a tight hug against the other male's chest as the stranger growled " **MINE**."

"Alright son we get that he is yours now please let the poor boy go and reign in your Drak," the boy's father said raising his arms in the hopes of calming his son down. The boy seemed to think about this for a moment before he changes back to a more human like form. Hades found that even after the other lost his added height Hades was still only chest high to the other. "Sorry about my son I really have no idea what has gotten into him," the boy's father said giving Hades a slight bow of apology as his son started to preen Hades's wings.

"Um it is okay I guess may I asked...." Hades stopped not wanting to sound rude to a someone touching him so gently as if he was a pet.

"His name?" the father ventured with a small smile as Hades nodded. "Well my son is Theodore Nott II," the man said this time making Hades be the one who gasp. With some difficulty Hades pulled the roll of parchment out of his pants only to have it slip from his hands as the other boy brushed a hand over one of is catlike ears. "Son really let the him go," the father said as he picked up the parchment and read the top few lines with a slight gulp. When Theodore did not respond fast enough the father transformed into his own Drak form and literally pulled his son away from Hades.

Both Hades and the worker watched in shock as the boy after being separated from Hades had transformed back into his own Drak form as he started to fight his own father to get back to him. The pleasant face woman tried to get them to stop but they seemed not to hear her words or any spell she shot from her wand as they began to destroy shop in their fight. Hades winced as he saw the father rake his claws over his son's stomach creating a couple of large gashes and letting blood begin to flow out of the younger Drak. Feeling as if he had also been clawed in his stomach Hades's wing shoot out to their full sized and the glow coming off them increased so it looked like they were just a few wavelengths shy of a star. Both Drak stopped fighting instantly as the father comes to stand at attention as Hades makes his way over to them while his son clutches his stomach in hopes of stopping the blood flow. Reaching the pair Hades without thinking lifts his left hand towards the torn stomach surprised as his hand is surrounded by a soft golden light.

Theodore gasp as his wounds are healed and the blood stops pouring out of his body getting to his feet and glaring at his father with a snarl. Hades quickly gets between them placing a hand on both their chest looking a little comical due to that both Drak's towered above him by at least a head and a half. The fight seems to drain out of both of them as they shift back into human form with the son still glaring at his dad. "You had no right to pull me away," Theodore snarled at his father.

"I had every right you idiot according to this that is his son," the man said shooting a look at the woman who was busy fixing the shop with a air of relief.

"So he is my mate," Theodore stated it as if it was a fact making his father roll his eyes before looking down at Hades who was still holding a hand to both their chest.

"I do apologize for my son I really have no idea where he got that idea," the father said sending his own glare at his son knowing if the son of his master took offense he might as well pick out a cemetery plot at this very moment.

"I do you might want to read further," Hades said as the man shrugged and followed the instructions only to gulp seeing that he was the one who had been mistaken. 

"I am sorry Heir," the elder male said dropping to his knees before Hades as he bowed to the young boy.

"Um you can stand up there is no need," Hades said as Theodore smiled down at his prostrating father while he wrapped his arms possessively around Hades's waist. Hades looked around for some help but the workers was avoiding looking at them until they got it settled and Death was just in one of the corners doubled over in laughter leaving Hades to handle this on his own. "Okay, okay all is forgiven please stand up so we can just move past this please," Hades said not liking the idea of anyone bowing to him. 

This finally brought the man back to his feet as he straightened his robes stated, "As you wish young Heir." Thankfully after that both father and son calmed down letting Hades get some robes before Theodore got his own. But when it came to paying for them Hades found a problem for he had not money, but thankfully Theodore's father agreed to pay for them. "If you do not mind me asked young Heir why do you not have any money?" the older male asked as they left the robe shop.

"Well to be honest I woke up a while ago with no memory of my past with only the scroll in my hands so if I did have any money I might not recognize it," Hades said making Theodore pull him once more to his chest.

"Strange but we shall settle this right now," his mate's father said leading Hades and his son back to Gringotts where they went to meet with one of the Goblins. Using the scroll to prove Hades's identity they were allowed access to Hades's trust vaults giving him a new key to access all the vaults he had access to at this time. The Goblins also performed a ritual that caused any Vault keys attached to Hades's Vaults not already in the possession of his family, due to them listed as compromised, were instantly returned to the Goblins. As the Goblins did this Hades and the others traveled to one of his vaults to pick up some currency of the Magical world as Theodore Nott I explained to Hades how it all worked. Even though Hades had not yet received his Hogwarts letter yet, still being a few days before his eleventh birthday, his mate and the older Nott took him to collect all the things he would need for the coming year at Hogwarts using Theodore's own list.

They only ran into some problems when they went to collect Hades's wand as the Angel-Neko went through ever single wand in the store without any one ever bonding to him, even one that the owner was sure would fit him perfectly. After they left the Wand sellers the elder Nott decided to try a place of specialized Magical focusing items for those with Creature blood. As the clerk who was helping them asked about Hades's creature he smiled and pulled out a couple of items and had Hades choose what felt right to him. Looking down at the items Hades skipped over something that looked like a scythe, a sort of two handled stick with a hole in the middle of it, a pair of metal claws. But the final item really caught his eyes as he reached down and lifted up a glowing metal blade that appeared to be one single piece of an unknown metal. The clerk gave a small whistle at his choice. "I don't think in all my years here have I ever seen one choose a Angel blade at such a young age," the clerk explained as he had Hades test out the blade. Taking a step back from everyone Hades swung the blade around a few times getting used to its weight before pointing the blade at the box and with a non-verbal spell that he found came to mind made the entire box float into the air before bringing it to his hands. "Such control I think you and that blade are made for each other," the clerk said as he rang up the blade and gave Hades's a sheaf for it which Hades attach to his waist on his left side. 

Once they had gotten the Angel Blade the elder Nott decided to call it a day leading both pre-teens out of the Alley and into a small pub telling Hades he could stay with them until the term started for Hogwarts as well as how to travel via Floo. Hades's mate gently took hold of his arm as he lead him through the Floo as they arrived in a very sparse yet large room. Hades found he could not move as Theodore rubbed his back stating that until his dad added Hades to their Manor's wards Hades would be frozen in place for the family's protection. Thankfully Theodore Nott I was arrived soon and fixed everything leading to Hades getting a tour of the place from his mate, who informed him that he preferred to go by Theo.

Hades enjoyed his time at Nott Manor especially when a couple of days latter, he found out it was his birthday as the father and son gave him a small party, which was interrupted as a giant man arrived at the door looking for Harry Potter so as to give him his Hogwarts letter. Theo's dad told the giant that Hades had already picked up his school supplies as he took the letter from the man shutting the door in his face.


	2. Memory Loss is Nott a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Notts try to help Hades regain his lost memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I know what a lost of memory can do to a person and their loved ones the title of this chapter is not meant to be take as a joke but a start of a trend where Hades's names will appear in the titles of the chapters.

Once Theo had given Hades a tour they picked out a room for Hades to stay which was next door to Theo's own room. The two spend the next half hour storing all the stuff Hades had gotten from the Alley as Theodore used the measurements that he had gotten for Hades at the robe shop to order some more clothes for his son's new mate. The fact that the boy said that he had no memory troubled the elder Nott so after he placed the order for the new clothes he sent an owl to St. Mungos to schedule meeting with a healer in hopes they could help discover why the boy had lost his memory. Maybe if he could have read the full inheritance test rather than just the part about his son being one of Hades's mate it would have shed some light into his memory lost.

At dinner that night Theodore decided to ask Hades about any other memories that he had before waking up in Gringotts. "It might have been a dream but I recall being in some sort of duel," Hades stated as his dinner companions hung on his every word. "I have no idea where I was or the reason for the fight but I saw some shadow cast a spell at a person standing next to me. I recall calling out "Watch out Sirius" as I knock, who I assume was this Sirius, out of the way as a spell hit me in the chest sending me backwards towards some sort of archway covered by a silverish-gray bit of see-through material before I woke up in Gringotts," Hades stated.

Theodore Sr was amazed at Hades's description of the archway recognizing it from one time he had been invited to witness the death of a Witch who was considered so dark that even a Kiss was considered not harsh enough punishment for her. All three sections of the Wizengamot had actually agreed to send her through the veil for her crimes which were said to rival that of Grindelwald during his worst for while Grindelwald had only had the hand in the creation of one Obscurial this now unnamed Witch had created nearly half a dozen in a plot to overthrow not only the British Ministry but also the French, Spanish, and German Ministries as well. It had taken the up and coming Auror Tom Riddle to finally bring her in. No one really knew what had happened but it had been so bad that Tom had lost his taste for being an Auror and change careers to become a teacher.

Theodore Sr could only smile as he recalls the effects of Tom's decision as he got ready to become a teacher by tutoring Auror trainee in Potions and as they worked together the two fell in love and he had even was best man at their wedding. Now to to think that the son of his old friend was the mate of his own son was like Lady Magic herself smiling on their families. The only thing that could make this better was if Laura, Tom, and James were alive to see the two of them together. For as soon as Hades had finished his last possible memory he had leaned into Theo who had began to tell him the name for all the dishes before him and about the House Elves that had made them. Theodore who was not known for being a very warm man even to his own son could not help but let out a deep belly laugh as Hades tried his first taste of pumpkin juice only to spit it out in disgust. "Oh that is nasty," Hades said using a napkin to clean up.

"Well you don't have to drink it if you do not like it," Theo said patting Hades's back

"Why would they make a drink out of pumpkin?" Hades said shaking his head as he reached for a new glass and poured some grape juice.

"I think it had something to do with some Muggleborn Magicals who had thought that pumpkins needed to had a bigger place in our world due to their Holiday of Halloween," Theo told his mate.

"That does not make any sense," Hades said looking between the two Notts as if wondering if they were pulling some sort of prank on him.

"And that my dear Hades is one of the problems that some Purebloods have with Muggles who join our world wanting it to shift to make the Magical world more to their own liking rather than adapting to the world as it is," Theodore said. "And the juice is just the lowest one that really one of the biggest ones is the holidays themselves spurned on by Headmaster Dumbledore and his power at Hogwarts to try to stop the celebrations of Yule in favor for Christmas. Considering that Christmas and another Muggle Holiday called Easter which come from a group of people who were most responsible for hunting for our kind in the their Witch Hunts," Theodore said evidently so filled with emotion at this he had not realized he had shifted into his Drak form.

As his dad shifted into Drak from Theo pulled Hades onto his lap and let out just his wings to wrap protectively around his mate. ""Calm down dad," Theo said glaring as he rolled his eyes at the older male.

"Ah sorry," Theodore Nott Sr. said as he shifts back into his human form with his cheeks a deep red from a blush. Seeing his dad back to normal Theo removed his wings though still kept Hades on his lap for a few awkward moments as the three ate in silence. The silence was broken as his owl returned with the response from St. Mungos. Seeing the bird fly in seemed to shock Hades who fell backwards off Theo's lap and land on the floor in what looked like a little pain.

"It is alright Hades in the Magical World we used owls to send messages to each other over long distances when we do not want to do in person or by a Floo call," Theo said helping the other boy back to his feet rubbing his hands comforting on where Hades had landed to sooth his pain while his father read the letter.

"Well we have an appointment to meet with a healer tomorrow to see if we can recover any more or your memories Hades," Theodore stated after he was done reading before telling both young preteens to take an early night so they could be well rested for the appointment.

The next morning a little after 10:30 Theodore Nott Sr. took Hades to St. Mungos by something he called side along Apparation making Hades feel as if his whole body was being pushed through a straw before arriving in a busy waiting room. Theo had not been able to come along as he had plans in place to hang out with some of his friends and since they did not want Hades's presence as his mate to become widely known knowledge. At least until they found out why Hades had lost his memory in case it happened due to some battle Theo had left his mate under his father's protection. As Hades found he was not found of crowds he moved as close as possible to the older man who lead him out of the room and up a couple flights of stairs to an area which dealt with mind issues. As there was less people here than down below Hades move away a little while still holding onto Lord Nott's hand. Arriving at a office sating it belonged to Healer Patricia, Lord Nott knocked on the door and was told to enter. "Ah hello there you must be Lord Nott and Hades welcome please take a seat," a smiling Witch with a pale green robes and her pink and green dyed hair tied up in a bun on her head. "So I hear you have no memory before a day or so ago is that correct?" the woman asked smiling at Hades as the he and Lord Nott sat down on a green couch across from her.

"Yes ma'am," Hades answered softly as his cat ears and tail came out a little at the small bit of stress he was experiencing. Hades watched her take out a quill and suck on it for a moment before placing it onto a roll of parchment.

"Alright for this first meeting I just want to talk to you for a bit while my quill takes some notes," Healer Patricia said with a gentle smile. She than had him inform her of his earliest memory as well as the dream he had shared last night as her quill took notes on everything he said. "Thank you Hades now you say when you first woke up you had thought your name was Harry correct?" she asked and got a nod of confirmation. "Can I ask you why you had believed that since you had no other memories?"

"I really can't say it is like I can recall some things which is how I knew I was in Gringotts before I even heard the name said after I met Theo and his father," Hades said with a slight shrug.

"Very interesting that might point to the fact that you have your memories but they have a block on them do you mind if I try to remove it?" she asked pulling out her wand.

"I guess," Hades said and almost went cross eyes as he focused on her wand tip while she pointed it at his head muttering something to herself as her wand tip turned a shade of violet. He felt the magic wash over him but could not recall anything more from his past as the Healer ends her attempt.

"Strange I found no blocks or reason for your memories would be hidden away," she said tapping her wand on her chin.

"Well the scroll that I had when I woke up stated my memory lost was due to contact with the veil," Hades said turning to Theo's father who beside Death was the only other person he had memory looking over his results.

"Did it really," both adults said as the quill started to move faster.

"But you saw it?" Hades asked looking at Lord Nott.

"Ah a test of that nature can only be read fully by the person who was tested unless given permission so I was only able to make out your names, as well as your parents and my son being one of your mates," the elder Nott said.

"One of?" the healer said perking up "how many mates do you have my dear?"

"I have four," Hades said and before he gave their names the Healer made a triumphant sound.

"That is wonderful my boy are you perchance a dominant, submissive or a switch?" she asked derailing Hades.

"It stated I was a submissive while the others are all dominants, why?" he asked seeing a smile grow on the woman's face.

"Well as you are obviously someone with creature blood that many mates signify something very special. For a submissive to have so many mates that means one mate will help strengthen your mind, one your body, one your magic and the last one will be a protector. I assume you are not his mate?" she asked turning to Theo's father.

"No it is my son," Lord Nott said.

"Ah good has there been any indication of which of these roles your son had towards Hades here?" she asked making Hades feel a little uncomfortable as she spoke like he was not in the room.

"Well I think it is hard to say since Hades had only just found my son the other day and has no other mates my Theo could be trying to fulfill all the roles until Hades's other mate comes along," Lord Nott said pulling Hades into a one armed hug.

"Good point I guess we shall just have to wait and see how his other mates effect him when meet," she said before turning back to Hades. "Now it could be that when you find the mate that is to strengthen your mind you could get your memories back but as they were lost due to coming in contact with such an object it is hard to say."

At the end of the meeting Theo's dad had asked if it would be alright for them to either just Floo or Apparate to and from her office from now on since he had seen how Hades had reacted to the crowds which she did after noticing the hopeful look on the young submissive's face. When they arrived Theo was still out so Hades had made his way to the Manor's library which Theo had told him was his favorite room in the place to wait for his mate. As he waited Hades began to look through some of the books in hopes of familiarizing himself with the Magical World. He got so into it that he had not even hear Theo come in until his mate has given him a kiss to the top of his head. "Well looks like someone has been busy," Theo said looking over the pile of books Hades had already finished while an equally large pile of book to read was on the Angel-Neko's other side.

"Just trying to find out more about this world as well as to see if anything sparks a memory," Hades said as Theo takes a seat on the chair next to him.

"Any luck?" Theo asked.

"Not really if I did know it I do not recall most of it apart from spells I seem to recall spells rather well," Hades said and as it to show he was not lying took out his Angel Blade and cast a bubble making charm that he had come across.

"That is impressive Hades," Theo said as he ruffles his mate's hair. Theo decided to join him as he told Hades more about the Magical World from how Hogwarts was founded as well as the Houses of the school, to Quidditch only to find out Hades seemed to have some knowledge of the game locked away in his head as he began to correct some information Theo told him. All in all it was a lovely day for Theo in his favorite part of his home with his new mate.

The pair of mates began to come to the library daily to see if they could find any more areas of knowledge that were locked in Hades's memories. On July 31, Hades had not expected the day to be any different than any other day at the Manor only to walk into the small dinning room the three of them had breakfast to see a sign hung up saying

" _Happy Birthday Hades_ "

"It's my birthday?" Hades asked in surprise breaking both Notts's hearts for the fact that he had forgotten his own birthday.

"Of course it is Hades we would never joke about something like that," Theo said as he pulled the younger boy into a tight hug. The elder Nott was also about to say something when to his surprise a knock was heard coming from the front door which was spelled so when it was knocked it could be heard anywhere in the Manor.

"I will be right back," he said leaving the two boys to their breakfast. Theodore wondered who it could be for none of his friends or allies were scheduled to come today yet the Manor wards had not let him know anyone had made their way down from the gates to the front door. Opening up the door he laid eyes on a large man in a long furry over coat.

"Ello I was told to come find 'arry Potter," the man said holding out a pair of Hogwarts letters, one of which had his address while to his horror the other had the address

_Mr H. Potter_   
_The Cupboard under the Stairs_   
_4 Privet Drive_   
_Little Whinging_   
_Surrey_

"I shall take that thank you very much," Lord Nott said taking both letter and shutting the door in the giant's face.

"Hey wait just a mo I was told I ave to take 'arry to buy his school supplies at a place called Diagon Alley," the man called through the door as Theodore rubbed the bridge of his nose before he opened the door back up.

"That is no longer necessary we got all his supplies a few days ago using my son's list," Theodore said to the man who gave him a confused looked.

"You ain't Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"No I am Lord Theodore Nott Sr. now I wish you a good day," he said before fully closing the door once more in the man's bewildered face. At least that explained how the man had gotten pass the Manor's wards if he was the one to introduce Hades to the Magical World. Though he could not place the man from tales from Lucius who sat on the Board to the School if a person was Muggleborn or brought up in a Muggle family for what ever reason a full teacher or even a Ministry worker would be the ones to pick up the new student. Not only to introduce the student to the Magical World. On a whim before he reentered the dinning room he opened up Hades's letters to check out the supply list in case there were any books that he might need in addition to what they already got at the alley. To his horror rather than having more books or supplies Hades's list actually had less supplies missing was all the study guide books for each subject as well as any books that he knew, once more thanks to Lucius, that would help a Muggle come to terms with being a Magical. " _I am going to have to look into this_ ," he thought as he placed both letters in a robe pocket to join his son in celebrating Hades's birthday.

**Hogwarts Headmaster's Office.**

_"This was the year."_ the man once known as Ron Weasley, before he traveled back in time, thought to himself. Both his younger self and Harry would be soon coming to the school as would Voldy. With the spells he had cast on the boy when he took him from his parents ten years ago he would make sure that once again Harry would be his younger self's friend leading the way right into the Harry's Vaults and the betterment of his family. By the end of the year Harry would break more of his bearer's mind and thanks to the spell he had on James Potter they would hate each other as well. Leaving Harry with no one to turn to but him and the Weasleys where he would be his normally trusting self and let Molly have access to his key letting the family take the money the deserved from the rich brat's vaults. And in a few short years Harry would marry Ginny where in his sister would get pregnant from "him" before they killed him and took everything for themselves.


	3. Need a hint turn to Flint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is taken to get some necessary inoculations and meets some new friends

Before Theodore Nott Sr. returned to Hades's birthday party he made a small detour to his office to floo call the Children's ward at St. Mungos, Having seen the address on the first letter from the man as well as what he said made the current Lord Nott realize that before Hades lost his memory he must have been in the Muggle World. "St. Mungo's Children's ward how can I help you today?" a Welcome Wizard asked.

"Yes I am Lord Nott and I have come to host a young Wizard boy who has been out of our world since an early age and I would like to make an appointment for both all the inoculations before he heads off to Hogwarts. Also I would like get a full diagnostic for any past injury the boy might have had," Lord Nott said.

"Anything we need to prep for?" the Wizard asked.

"That I can not say as the young man has recently lost most of his memory and is already seeing Healer Patricia," he stated knowing that from that there would some start of medical records for Hades.

"Very well," the Wizard said with that smile that he knew was part their job as much as the cloaks they wore. The two worked together to find a time that would work for the Elder Nott to bring Hades in finally getting a spot two days latter at around noon. Ending the call Theodore Nott Sr. stoked his beard for a moment deep in though of how he had come to enjoy Hades at the Manor only to feel a punch in the gut at the danger he had unknowingly put the young Angel-Neko in by taking him to a public place of healing without being properly protected.

Returning to the party he found Hades sitting on Theo's lap as they read a book together. That was another reason he was glad they had gone into the robe shop that day for it was nice to see his heir so open for once knowing that even among his friends Theo held himself back just a little but with Hades he was akin to the books he would leave open all over the Manor. Nott watched them for a while leaning against the door frame as Hades turned to ask his son about something in the book they were reading and he was hesitant to interrupt them, but knew he must making a soft cough to get their attention. "Hope I did not miss much while I was gone?" he asked with a smile.

"Not much dad," Theo said closing the book and placed it on the small table beside them.

"Who was at the door?" Hades asked.

"Well it seems that it was your Hogwarts letter Hades, which could give us a clue to your past as it has your old address," Theodore stated but held up a hand palm out to prevent to let him continue, "However, due to the address on the letter it seems you had been living in the Muggle World so before we check the address I will be taking you to get your inoculations for all Magical illness that you may come across in our world. Also I have asked for a full diagnostic spell to be used since your letter was address to the cupboard under the stares which even with my low view of Muggles seems rather strange," Theodore said letting the pair digest his news.

"Do I have to go back there?" Hades asked.

"Morgana No," Theodore said "as neither of your parents had any Muggles relatives I have no idea why you were there in the first place I only suggested it to help you regain your memories."

"I think I would rather not have them back if I had to go to a place where my bedroom was the cupboard with only a baby mattress to sleep on and some broken army men to play with," Hades said shocking both of the Notts.

"Did you recall your memories?" Theo asked wrapping his arm tighter around Hades's waist.

"Not really a memory just a feeling," Hades said leaning back into the Drak's body.

"Well it is still something," Theodore said as with a snap of his figures summoned the cake that he had the Manor's Elves make for the occasion.

Knowing that Hades would have to be put into isolation after getting his inoculations for a least a day like a Muggleborn as they entered the Magical World Theodore knew his son would want to stay with his mate, but as there could be normal Muggleborn Magicals who might not be aware of Creature Mates so after a long discussion convinced Theo to invite some of his friends to the Manor to distract himself while Hades was at St. Mungos. Though he knew the chances of his son no worrying about Hades was slim to none but having his fiends over at least he might have some fun while he waited.

Hades was rather nervous as he was lead to get his inoculations as he was told that after getting them he would have to spend the night stuck in a warded bed as his immune system would be nill which was bad enough but he would also be away from Theo and his father until Lord Nott came to pick him up tomorrow. When he heard inoculations he had expected some sort of long needle not for someone in Healer's robes carry a tray of potions. "Hello young man I am Assistant Healer Goodwin, I hear you are here for your inoculations before you go to Hogwarts. Unlike in the Muggle World all you will have to do is take a few potions we start with a Potion that is a basic cleanser to purge your system before the other three one for Dragon Box, one for Core Rot, and finally thanks to our records of you being a creature a potion to settle you creature side giving you better control of your creature abilities," Goodwin said as they hand over a flask that appeared to be just plain water which had to be cleanser. As he drank it down Goodwin began to put up the wards around his bed. As Hades drank the Potion for Dragon Pox he gagged as it tasted like he had sucked on a pair of dirty gym socks. After that he choked it down he feared the rest of the potions and how they would taste. "I know they don't taste good sweetie but you did need to drink them all," Goodwin said stopping in their casting of the wards to encourage Hades. Thankfully the other two did not taste as bad as the first with the second Potion tasting just like a sour apple dipped in honey and the last one tasted rather fishy making him wonder if the taste was due to his Neko side. "Good job now you are going to feel sleepy for just a bit where all that will happen is me moving you to the Ward where others getting their inoculation are at so you will have someone to talk," Goodwin said as Hades found himself curling up on the bed and falling right to sleep.

When Hades woke back up he found that there was one other person in the ward. "Hello there. I am so glad you are up it has been so boring since they did not let me bring a book to read," a bushy haired girl said giving him a smile as she showed off a pair of somewhat overlarge front teeth. "I am Hermione Granger by the way."

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Granger," Hades said settling back on the pillows of his bed. "I am Heir Hades Potter-Riddle." Before Hermione could say anything else the door to the ward opened as some one in Healer robes walked in followed by a boy who looked to be a few years older then the pair.

"Ah good you are both up as part of standard procedure for getting your inoculations at this age we have bring someone in to help to get you both familiar with the Magical World. Let me introduce Heir Flint," the Healer said as they create a chair between Hades and Hermione's warded bed before she leaves the room.

"Hello soon to be firsties as Healer Fiona said I am Heir Flint and I am here to answer what I can," Heir Flint said making Hades wonder if this was another one of the mates listed on is form but as he had no idea of the person's first name nor how common a surname Flint was in the Magical World.

"What year are you in?" Hermione asked right away making the older boy roll his eyes.

"I will be starting my fourth year at Hogwarts and before you ask I am in Slytherin House," Flint said.

"Slytherin," Hermione said moving away from Flint "but isn't that where he-who-should-not-be-named was Housed when he went to Hogwarts?"

"Who?" Hades asked never coming across that title before making them both look at him.

"How do you not know he was the most evil Wizard of the current age only stopped thanks to him going after the Potters and somehow meeting his ends thanks to Harry Potter," Hermione said a little snootily.

"How would I know how I don't know something?" Hades asked making Flint cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but could evidently could not think of how to answer his question so she turned back to Flint to ask, "What is the grading system like?" Hades had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the girl seemed to be more interested in the school work itself than the magical world making him glad he had learned a lot about the world from Theo and his father. For after asking about the grading system Hermione asked about the library, what the test were like until Hades got board and tuned her out.

As Hermione bombarded Flint with endless questions Hades laid back on his bed and wished he was with Theo. Closing his eyes Hades wondered if he could just sleep through this so he could be back with Theo sooner only for Flint to say, "I think you have had enough questions why don't we let him ask some."

"I am fine," Hades said opening one eye to look at Flint only to let out a giggle turned cough at the pleading expression on the other's face.

"How can you be fine don't you want to know anything about the Magical World?" Flint asked trying to get some questions which were not about which teachers were the fairest when it came to grading.

"I have learned a lot of what I need from my mate and his father," Hades said once more shocking the others.

"Mate?" Hermione asked confused

"If you have a creature side why are you here?" Flint asked at the same time.

Hades choose to answer Flint's question rather than Hermione's as he stated, "Well I woke up with no memory of who I was apart from some spells, my own name and other random details. I did, however, wake up with a parchment which turned out to be the results of a Inheritance test which informed me who my parents were as well as what type of creature I am and even listed my mates."

"Wait I am having trouble following this creatures, mates I have not come across anything like that in any of my readings," Hermione said "you must be pulling a prank on me because I am a Muggleborn. Rather than answering both boys without even talking showed her their creature form. Flint really did not change that much maybe growing a few inches taller and gaining some muscle mass. Flint gasp when he looked over at Hades with his glowing white wings and calico cat's ears and tail as he feels a pull inside his chest.

"How did you do that I did not think we could do such complex magic without a wand?" Hermione asked looking between the pair of them.

"We did not use magic we let out creatures out according to my test I am a Angel-Neko,' Hades said as Flint seemed distracted by his attributes almost making Hades blush at the attention. "My Neko side I got from my Sire, James Potter, while I got my Angel wings from my bearer, Tom Riddle."

"But, but James Potter is said to be the father of the Boy-who-lived and was married to Lily not someone named Tom," Hermione said.

"I don't know what to tell you this is just what was on my test from Gringotts," Hades said as she suddenly noticed Death appearing behind the bushy haired girl and lifted his scythe but rather than kill her he waved it above the Witch's head for a moment as if it was a wand before he mimed showing the girl the parchment. Hades gave the tiny nod of understanding as he said, "I can show you if you like?"

"Yes I have heard about these test they are almost impossible to cheat at," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. Hades rolled his eyes as he reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out the scroll rolling it out and pressing it against the barrier so the she could read it.

"What did you do to it? All I can read is top four lines the rest is blurred out as if watching a censored television show?" she asked annoyed that he was keeping information from her.

"Well if you know about the test you should know that only the parts that are relevant to you can be seen so I let you seem my parents names to prove I was not lying," Hades said smirking over at Flint as if to share a joke only to see the older boy's mouth hanging open in shock.

"Are you alright Heir Flint?" Hades asked as he rolled up the scroll.

"How do you feel?" Flint said in the way of an answer.

"I don't know okay I guess why?" Hades asked

"Not feeling anything in your chest or something?" Flint asked again making Hades take stock of himself to see if he felt whatever Flint was talking about and gasp for he did not feel anything in his chest but he did feel as if someone was petting, he thought that was the right word, his Magic.

"Is your name Marcus?" Hades asked and got a nod from the older boy while Hermione gave an annoyed grunt for being ignored.

"What are you to on about?" she asked glaring at the pair of boys who somehow knew a spell to alter their bodies.

"Do you seen any other name on the list?" Hades asked ignoring her.

"Well there is yours, your parents, Godparents, the Nott Heir and my own," Marcus said "I take it you felt something in your chest?"

"Not my chest per say more akin to feeling as if my Magic was being cared for," Hades said.

Flint snapped his fingers before muttering to himself, "Right four mates." He than shocked both Hades and Hermione as he threw his head back and let out a deep laugh. Laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What is so funny?" Hades asked wondering if the other boy saw this as some sort of joke.

"Don't worry I am not laughing at you I am laughing at me who would have thought I would be responsible for caring for someone's magic," Marcus said in a sort of self-insulting manner.

"Are either of you going to explain what ever this is at some time?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Well it seems Heir Flint is one of my mates, I have four of them," Hades said as she gave him a look of disgust, wonder and shock all mixed together.

Seeing the look Marcus spoke up, "It is not so uncommon for Magicals who have Creature Blood to have more than one mate. Also unlike the Muggle World in the Magical one there is no issue for people of the same sex to date or even have kids."

"But isn't that a little weird?" Hermione asked some doubt creeping into her voice.

"Weird we live in a world of Magic where a person can fly on a broom transform piece of furniture into animals and you think that two, or more people who love each other is a little weird?" Marcus said rolling his eyes at her.

"Well when you put it that way," Hermione said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly "so what is this about "caring for someone's magic?"

"Ah well according the Hades's scroll he is the submissive and he has four dominant mates which for some reason long forgotten the dominants have different but sometimes overlapping duties in caring for them. One dominant takes care of their mental health such as helping them calm down if they are upset or providing a quite calm place for them to relax, they also if they have found each other while at school will make sure the other does his homework for some submissive are easily distracted," Marcus said winking over at Hades who pouted at him.

Another dominate will have the focus on Hades's physical well being usually referred to as Body. Making sure he eats right and gets enough exercises but is also said to give wonderful massages to work out a submissive's stress. Than there is the protector which I think is pretty self explanatory in that they make sure no one harms Hades, mentally or physically and would fight for their honor even among their own kin. Than there appears to be me who will be responsible for being a grounding element for Hades's magic to make sure it does not go wild also I would be the first to know after bonding if anyone tried to cast any mind altering spells on him," Marcus said making Hades want to start bonding right away due to some of the spell he had already been under from his list.

"Bonding do you mean like sex," Hermione asked saying the last word in a whisper as if afraid someone would come in and punish her for saying it.

"Not really for even though we are considered mates it is still taboo to do anything sexual until the submissive at least is of age," Marcus said making both Hades and Hermione blush at his causal tone. "No when I say bonding I mean spending time together and getting to know each other sort of like dating."

"Oh," Hermione said getting it.

"But how do we do that when I have more than one mate?" Hades asked.

"I think that is to be arranged by your parents, but they are dead hm maybe your Magical Guardian," Marcus said.

" **Not him** ," Hades said vehemently at the idea of asking the illegal Magical Guardian who had put most of the spells on him.

"Alright not him who are you staying with then?" Marcus said throwing his hands up in a mock surrender.

"I am staying with Theo Nott and his father," Hades said blushing a little as Marcus knew that to be another of the Angel-Neko's mates.

"Well that I shall just have to talk to Lord Nott myself or have my Mother do it as head my family," Marcus said making a note so that he could remember to do it after his shift was over.


	4. When a Troll and Drak meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades's mates meet each other while he has another discussion with Death.

As someone who had been given their inoculations it was normal for them to be quarantined for a full twenty-four hours, and Hades was no exception even with his Angelic healing that came from his creature. Around three PM Marcus's shift had ended though both Hades and Hermione could see that he did not want to leave his newly found mate behind. It was only after deciding that he would need to set up a meeting between himself and the Lord and Heir Nott about bonding with Hades that finally got him to leave. As Marcus left Hades paid close attention to how he felt and found he could guess the moment that the older male left to his home as he felt his magic was no longer being "petted."

Now with just him and Hermione in the ward she began to share about her home life on how both her parents were dentist as well as the time she had unknowingly used magic. "It was just so strange the first time it happened. A couple of bullies had taken one of my all time favorite books, Bearing an Hourglass, have you read it. Anyway they decided to use it in a game of keep away tossing it back and forth around me. I was not only angry they had taken it but also worried for it had rained that day and if they dropped it into a puddle it could be ruined. Almost as if they had read my thoughts one of them tossed it over the next person's head leading my book to head right to a giant puddle. I had cried out "No" but to mine and the other's surprise my book stopped in mid air. The bullies faces fell as they ran screaming about a ghost but I just knew it was safe as my book floated right back into my arms. I went right back home and told my parents only to see my mom give me a warm smile saying everything was going to be alright before she went to send a letter.

I did not know what it was about until just a couple of days ago when someone who introduced themselves as my long lost cousin showed up wearing dark blue robes. It seems that my Mother and her Mother knew about magic but my Grandmother had been born a "Squip" I think they said. Well Cousin Greengrass informed me that I was the first from the Squip line to have magic again as she began to tell me about our world. Mom was really proud having heard stories from Grandma when she had grown up though she had thought them fairy tales. Cousin Greengrass even informed me that one of her nieces would also be starting at Hogwarts this year giving me a copy of Hogwarts a History. As you can guess I am quite a bookworm and had finished the book in just a day a half before she brought me here to get my inoculations," Hermione said finally stopping her story.

"I really don't have that much to tell thanks to my memory loss," Hades said doing his best to keep a bemused smile off his face at her tale. "The only clue I had apart from my test was when someone came to deliver my Hogwarts letter on my birthday letting Lord Nott see that I had been living at a Muggle home and was most likely not being treated correctly."

"How can you be sure if you have no memory of it?" Hermione asked.

"Well the person can to deliver my letter was carrying a second one which gave my address as the room under the stairs. Now I don't know many places where that would be considered normal room for a growing child. Also Lord Nott pointed out that since both my parents are Magicals there really should be no reason that I was living in the Muggle World for both were only children, so it would not be like they had a sibling who had married a Muggle. Lord Nott has informed me that after I gave him the names of my Godparents he had been trying to find out why one of them had not taken me in.

Though I have found that I have access to some random memories most spells and Quidditch, as well as an occasional insight," Hades said smiling over at the bushy haired girl. "So having no idea of this can I ask did you come here for the inoculations first or go get your supplies?"

"Cousin Greengrass brought me here first and she said after she picked me up when I was done she was going to take me somewhere called Diagon Alley to help me pick everything up. I really can't wait to get some actual magic books as well as a wand," Hermione said literally bouncing in place on her bed. Hades wondered which she was excited for more the books or the wand.

"That is if you get a wand I didn't." he said.

"Wait how is that possible according to A Muggleborn's Guide to the Magical World everyone needs a wand as a focal point to direct their Magic?" Hermione asked as she stopped bouncing.

"Well when the Notts and I went to collect our wands we were at the store for almost two hours as I tried every wand in the place without bonding with a single one of them. After that Lord Nott took me to a specialty place which catered to Magicals who had Creature Blood where I found this," Hades said as he unstrapped his sheaf and pulled out his Angel Blade.

Hermione gulped seeing the blade in his hands as she moved as far away from him as she could before asking, "They let you carry a weapon into a Hospital?"

"Well yes but this is more than just a blade but my focal point as you called it," Hades said as he used the blade to cast a color changing charm on an unoccupied bed in the ward. "I think it works best for me due to the Angel Inheritance from my Bearer. Also most wands in untrained hands could also be considered a weapon for what if when the bullies were playing keep away with your book you got so upset that rather than catching your book you let out a wave of magic to blast them all away?"

"I guess," the girl said a little reluctantly as Hades put the blade back into its sheaf.

Marcus was not one for having problems keeping his cool but he could not help pacing while his mother gave him a small indulgent smile as they waited for Lord and Heir Nott to arrive at their Manor. "Calm down dear everything will be just fine," his mother said taking a sip of her tea before stirring in another spoon of sugar.

"That is easy for you to say Mother you are not the one meeting the parent and fellow dominant of your Submissive Mate to ask to be allowed time to bond," Marcus said as he tried for the fifth time since coming home and calling for this meeting to calm down. Taking a deep breath to help center himself Marcus actually jumped like a bloody Muggleborn when the Floo activated as Lord Nott and his son arrived.

"Marcie how good to see you again I was surprised by your request for a meeting," Lord Nott said walking over and shaking Lady Flint's hand not holding her tea cup.

"Oh it was not me who called for it," Marcie said gesturing to her son.

"Heir Flint? If this is about an internship you are a little young," Theodore Nott Sr stated looking over at the teen a few years older than his son.

"That is not why I requested to meet with you Lord Nott," Marcus said taking a deep breath and find it actually seemed to work feeling his mind reaching a state of calm.

"Well out with it then," Lord Nott said looking slightly annoyed.

"Well I guess I should start with the fact that as a summer job I work with any Muggleborn who have their inoculations up at St. Mungos to help them get to understand our world a little better. Well when I was show in today I meet Hades and after a barrage of questions from another in the ward I turned to him for a change. He told me that he had no questions as Heir Nott has been showing him what is what in our world," Marcus said.

"Does this have a point?" Lord Nott asked a little hotly to hid the worry for Hades that had suddenly entered his mind.

"Well the other person in the world asked about Creatures and Mates which lead to Hades bringing out his creature," Marcus said getting the young Nott's full attention for the first time. "He also showed us his results and imagine my surprise to see that beside Heir Nott being listed as a mate for the young Submissive I was as well."

"Pardon me if I don't fully believe this." Heir Nott said stepping forward doing his best to keep his Drak down. "If you saw his results what are his parents not to mention my Creature?"

"His sire, James, was a Neko while his bearer, Tom, was an Angel making him a Angel-Neko and you were listed as a Drak. And unless I miss my guess from what Hades told me you are the mate responsible for his mental health and well-being," Marcus said making father and son share a startled look.

"Okay you have the information but Hades is also very trusting due to his Angel nature so maybe he just told you this," Theo said giving the older teen a look.

"Oh and his Neko traits take after a Calico type of cat and unlike normal Angel blooded Magicals, Hades's wing glow with a inner light marking him of the line of an Archangel," Marcus said.

"Alright that is enough as I don't think Hades knows about that part and the only way you could know that is if he showed you," the elder Nott said running his hand through his messy brown beard.

"Okay taking you at your word what are you?" Theo asked a little rudely still not fully trusting the other male until he saw the information being added to Hades's results.

"Well as you might be aware the Flint family has both Troll and Woodsprite blood within the line and I was granted my Inheritance from the Troll side," Marcus said as let his creature out letting his inner troll add the few inches to his height as well as increasing his muscle mass. "And if you believe it I am not responsible for either Hades's body or protection but his magic," Marcus said subconsciously doing a left arm curl.

"Fine as long as you are on his form I will have no issue of you spending time with Hades before school starts," Theo said at last letting out his Drak to show that even if the older boy was correct and he was responsible for Hades's mental well-being he was not unprepared to protect his Submissive. Marcus gave a tight lip nod understanding the unspoken warning as the two Notts turned back to the fireplace and Flooed away.

Hades was actually disappointed to see Hermione go leaving him alone in the room for at least another hour or so before he was cleared to leave his own bed. The young Witch might have been a little to into what she read into books but she had helped pass the times. Having nothing left to do for the remaining time Hades decided to meditate for a bit. " _Why hello young Master feeling bored_?" Death voice said making Hades open his eyes to see the "man" sitting in the chair Marcus had been used nearly fifteen hours ago.

"Hello again Death," Hades said.

" _Found another mate I see_ ," Death said what sounded like humor.

"After you mimed for me to share it," Hades answered before asking "was there something wrong with Hermione?"

" _Well she was your friend in your old life before I brought you back and just wanted to make sure she was not in Ronald's camp or had any spell and enchantments on her_ ," Death said.

"So I take it as you gave your approval that she was free of any of that?" Hades asked.

" _Of course as in case you did not notice your Mates will not be able to see their connection to you unless you let your creature out. If she had been under some sort of spell I would have found out another way for you and Marcus to find each other_ ," Death stated. " _I am also glad that someone brought you into do this you do not what to know how much time I wasted last time around making sure you did not get sick and pass away due to "Ronedore" preventing you from getting inoculated_."

"I am sorry," Hades said.

" _Now it is not your fault at least this time you got it all taken care of and with your mates beside you it should prevent any other "oversights" that the fool can try to pass off throughout your time at Hogwarts_ ," Death said as with a flick of their wrist produced a parchment and easily passed it through the wards of some of the sickness that he had prevented Hades from dying from last time. Hades had to gulp as he read an almost three page list of things that had almost killed him. Seeing that from the list that what would have been his fourth year was the worst as he seemed to catch something aday almost the entire year.

"Thank you for your hard work," Hades said seeing enough of the list handing it back to Death.

" _It was not a problem Master_ ," Death said standing up and taking a bow.

"Can you explain how exactly I am your Master?" Hades asked.

" _I guess I did not inform last time did I_?" Death said rubbing the back of what Hades assumed was their neck. " _Alright some of your ancestors from both your parents actually impressed me so I gifted them with some special items: a Cloak of Pure Invisibility making it so that not even the most powerful detection spells or even the heightened senses of Magicals with Creature blood which ended up being passed down your sire's line. While in your bearer's line was past down what your kind refers to as the Resurrection Stone and allows one access to meet people who have died. The last item could not be passed down as the gift that the last brother wanted was a wand that would let him beat any challenger, and lets just say the man was more brawn then brains as after defeating his challenger told his tale to a full pub. Sufficient to say this lead to the man's death and the wand being stolen leading to the idea that the wand could be easily passed down by killing its previous owner. In truth the wand still really belongs to the Peverell line making you the offspring of the two of the three lines the one who has the largest claim on the wand itself. And during one point in your last life you managed to touch the wand itself from it "owner" thus claiming your birthright as the last Peverell and claim the title of Master of Death_."

"So just by touching the right wand I became your Master?" Hades asked incredulously.

" _What can I say thanks to Father Time the Potter line has a "gift" from him called Potter Luck which leads to to lives interesting to say the least even without others trying to mess with them_ ," Death explained.

"Is that why I have four mates as well?" Hades asked.

" _Not that has more to due with what your life had been like both last time as well as this time before I took you to Gringotts_ ," Death explained as they took a flask from under their dark cloak and took a drink. " _So can I tempt you_?" the ask wiggling the flask before Hades.

"What is it?" Hades asked having a slight memory of someone drinking from a flask which made them look like someone else.

" _Oh my own special brew it will give you some substance but will also give you immunity to all forms of mind magic both beneficial and harmful kinds. It will also if I brewed it correctly dampen down Potter Luck at least until you deal with people who are already trying to mess with your life_ ," Death said shaking the flask again.

"Any side effects?" Hades ask feeling tempted to drink.

" _Well apart from turning you purple for a moment none that I have seen,_ " Death said with a slight laugh to show he was just teasing his young Master

"Fine but if I turn into a giant slug you will hear from my Dominant's lawyer," Hades teased back as the flask was passed through the wards around his bed as he took a drink.. Expecting it to taste a little strange like the potions he had taken at the start of the visit to St. Mungos, rather he found it tasted a little like Chocolate Milk.


	5. Not Fair Theo and Marcus Learn to Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades spends some time with both his new mate as the summer winds down

While whatever was in Death's flask neither turned him purple or into a giant slug it did make him rather sleepy leading Hades to sleep the last two hours of his time in isolation. Waking up as the Healer took down the wards around his bed he stretched out and felt his back pop from being basically in the same position for the last day. Once the wards were gone the Healer passed over a potion to help his circulation as they helped him out of the bed and the room. Once outside Hades stopped in his tracks finding the waiting room contained both Notts but also Marcus and who Hades assumed was his new mate's family.

Marcus' mother was just a head taller than her son with dark black hair that she had in a braid that made its way halfway down her back and tied with what appear to be molten silver. The woman's eyes were Heterochromia iridum with one eye being forest green while the other was hazel which really stood out against her alabaster skin. Marcus' father for his part was actually rather short being nearly eye level with Hades himself with his blonde hair in a top knot. In fact if it had not been for the gray in the man's hair and the wrinkles around the man's eyes and mouth as it to show he was always smiling and joking around Hades would have thought the male was Marcus's younger sibling. "Ah Hades it is nice to meet you," the man said stepping forward and shaking Hades' hand in an almost crushing grip. "I am Douglas Vincent Flint nee Masondia and over there is my loving wife Lady Marcie Hope Flint."

"My Lady," Hades said with a bow as Theo and his father had taught him in his lessons about the Magical World.

"Now now dear boy there is no need for that you are to be bonded with our family after all," Marcie said with a slight laugh as she placed a loving hand on her son and husband's shoulders.

"Hades," Theo said making the Neko-Angel perk up and smile at his first mate.

"Hello Theo," Hades said doing his best not to run over and jump into the Drak's arms.

"I was wondering if we could see your results again," Theo said sounding a little sheepish. Hades shrugged and pulled the parchment he had woken up with and turned it around for everyone to see. Theo let out a sound as he turned to Marcus and gave a nod. "I feel as if I must apologize Heir Flint," Theo began but Marcus just waved it away as he came over and pulled both Theo and Hades into a hug. The young Submissive gave a pleasant sign at the hug while Theo rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"Alright than Hades there has been a slight change of plans," Theo's dad said clapping his hands and making the young boy look up at him. "Since you have found Marcus and need just as much time to bond with him as you do Theo we have decided that for the rest of the summer, if you are willing, to have to alternate where you will be staying. Now we can go week by week for the rest of the month before school starts or if you have any other suggestion."

"Um I don't want to be away for a whole week at a time," Hades said with a blush making both Theo and Marcus smile as neither of them had wanted that option either. "What about say Sunday through Tuesday I spend with one of my mates, and then Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday I am with the other and on Saturdays we spend it together," Hades asked subconsciously worrying the bottom of his shirt between his hands and scuffling his feet on the floor.

"That sounds like a fine idea," Lord Nott said as the others nod. "And since it is Thursday I think that Heir Flint and his family should take you to their place so that they may get to know you better." Marcus gave a smile to the Elder Nott in thanks as the group began to make plans on some sort of activity they could all do come Saturday together.

Lord Nott promised to have an Elf to deliver everything Hades would need over to the Flint Manor as the group broke up with Hades giving both Notts a tight hug before taking Marcus's hand as they Flooed out of the Hospital. Once more as soon as they were through Hades found himself frozen in place before Marcie added him to the home's wards. Marcus, still holding Hades' hand, began to lead him out of the room to give the younger boy a tour of the place. While around the same size the Nott Manor, though without such a big house library, the Flint had a lot more greenery around the place. "You see my Dad comes from a line of Wood sprites, hence his small stature, and while he did not go through a Creature Inheritance he did gain their love of all things growing and plants in general," Marcus explained showing Hades one of the family's many green houses.

"I think it is wonderful," Hades said as he reached out to stroke one of the plants around them. Marcus turning to look almost gulped in fear as the younger boy's fingers pet the vine of a Devil's Snare, but rather than wrap the vine around the hand that had touched it the plant made an almost "coo" sound leading to Hades to smile at it. Marcus wondered if Hades' Angelic attributes had protect him from the plant's molestations but had no desire to test it out himself.

Besides all the plants the biggest difference between the two Manors is that the Flints had an enclosed area in their backyard that Marcus informed him he and his mother used to fly around on brooms as Marcus trained for Quidditch. Having never flown, at least that he could recall, Hades asked if Marcus would be willing to teach him how to do it. With a beaming smile the Troll blooded Magical summoned his broom as well as a spare and began to teach Hades to fly. Once more Marcus was surprised for as soon as Hades mounted his broom he had taken off and flown on it as if he had been at it for years. Marcus who had been on the Slytherin Qudditch team last two years had found it hard to keep up as Hades put the borrowed broom thought its paces performing feats of aerial acrobatics that Marcus thought would only be matched by a professional Seeker. The older boy had even stopped trying to catch up as he just floated in midair watching Hades zoom around the pitch with a large smile on his face.

Marcus had been unwilling to stop the other's fun as he flew and the pair only left the pitch when his dad called them in for supper. Marcus had to laugh as Hades landed his hair utterly windswept leading Marcus to run his fingers through it in hopes of taming the wild hair, something that Theo had informed him was utterly impossible in a talk they had while waiting for Hades to exit the Hall of Healing. Just like his Neko nature Hades nuzzled against Marcus's hand as he tried to get the hair to lie flat.

Arriving at the Flint family dining room Hades saw that unlike at Nott Manor not all the food was made by House Elves as the dinning room had a small swinging door leading to what looked like a kitchen as Douglas Flint walks out of the door holding a plate of food wearing an apron that said "If you like the food don't hesitate to kiss the cook." Seeing Hades the man blushed a little as he removed the apron and hung it up on the other side of the swinging door. "So Theodore Sr. inform us of your dislike of pumpkin juice as well as receiving a list of allergies from your scans at St. Mungos so you do not have to worry about any of the food I serve," Douglas said placing down large bowl of tomato soup and a basket of bread for dunking.

During the meal Hades learned that Marcus's father preferred to spend his time taking care of the family home as well as tending to his plants though he did run a mail order business to send cuttings of his plants to various Potion Makers and other Herbologist. Marcie on the other hand besides giving the family's vote in the Wizengamot was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies making her one of the few players to have a name that did not start with the letter G. Though she did inform him that her stage name during games was the Glorious Stonewall for her talent of being able to take a bludger hit without hardly even shifting on her broom. "I must say your flying earlier was marvelous Hades," she said making Hades blush a little as he mutter a thanks to her. "Now if I understand correctly since you have lost your memory as well as from what Lord Nott said you had been raised in a Muggle home this was your first time on a broom?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Hades said while Marcie brings a hand up to her chest.

"You wound me Hades you can just call me Marcie or Mama if you like," Marcie said with a small hint of the theatrics that made her such a fan favorite during games.

"Okay Marcie," Hades said as if trying out the word "though from what Healer Patricia suspects I may have some dormant memories that are just locked in my head which is how I knew about Gringotts when I first woke up or my hither to unknown skill with flying," Hades said with a small shrug as he ate the wonderful meal Douglas and the Elves had made for them all.

After dinner Hades was shown to his room within the Flint Manor which just like in the Nott family home was right next to his mate. In fact if it was not for the slightly different colors and the fact the the bed in this room had a canopy he would have hardly though he was in a different place. Unknown to him Lord Nott and Lady Flint had used a spell to connect the wardrobes between his two bedrooms so he would have access to all of his clothes no matter where he was staying at the time. Selecting some of his green and silver silken sleepwear Hades climbed into bed and return to the book he had been reading before going to bed. But as he settled into place there was a knock at the door before Marcus entered the room. "I um think I want to try something with you Hades," the older boy said a slight blush to his face. "It is nothing inappropriate mind you just something my dad told me about on a way to help settle a person's magic." Marking his place in the book Hades gave his mate a nod to continue as Marcus walked over to sit at the edge of his bed. "Now from what my dad said this is very like guided meditation," Marcus said taking Hades' hands into his own as he started out by having them match breathing before he had Hades close his eyes. "So what do you see?" Marcus asked.

"Um just the dark insides of my eyelids," Hades said making Marcus roll his eyes.

"I mean what do you see within your mind?" Marcus asked.

"Oh I guess a stone corridor with doors around me," Hades stated.

"Good what is the nature of the corridor? Is it clean or messy dark or well lit?" Marcus asked as Hades focused on the place.

"Well it is well lit with blazing torches high along the walls but it seems that what ever is on the other side of the doors is leaking out into the corridor as bits of paper and items are poking out from under them," Hades explained. Marcus had Hades take a deep breath as he had him interact with several of the objects that were poking into the corridor. As Hades handled each one he found that from each item he was able to read a small Magical signature making him recall spells that he would not be technically taught until years latter. As his memory of these spells were returned to him he also, thanks to Marcus's help began to strengthen his Core allowing him to actually cast the spells.

Making his way down the corridor and "cleaning" up the place Hades came across a large black door that seemed to pulse with an inner light which he could not tell if it was dark or bright. Reaching for it a hand appeared grabbing his wrist making him turn to see the now familiar face of Death. " _Now is not the time for that door Hades_ ," Death said as he lead the boy away and blocked off the area of the corridor when the strange door was located. " _Anyway I think you have done enough for tonight it is time to sleep my Master_ ," Death said as he placed a gentle hand to Hade's brow making him fall instantly to sleep.

Hades and Marcus made several returns to the corridor within his mind over their time together at Flint Manor but Hades never saw the strange door again. It felt lie to Hades that he was leading two pairs of lives during his month going between his Mate's homes. For while he was with Theo and his father he would spend most of the time snuggled up against the Drak's pale human form as the pair would read in the library, yet when he was with Marcus beside the time spent meditating the pair would go flying and even a couple of times helped Douglas out in the kitchens. During one of the Saturday meetings having seen Hades fly Marcie invited everyone to one of her practices letting Theo and Hades meet her teammates. The three Mates were actually invited to join in flying with the team, something Theo shook his head at having no desire to fly on a broom as he joined both fathers in the stands to watch. The members of the Harpies were amazed at Hades' skill on the broom saying that when the time come he would be a shoo win for making whatever House he ended up in Qudditch team. Hades beamed at the praise and the end of the meeting before starting his last week before classes began.

This, however, lead to some issues of where Hades would sit on the train for it was normal for all coming first years even if they had older students to sit with other new arrivals, but Hades did not want to leave Marcus out and neither did Theo having gotten to know the older boy over the last month. "Don't worry I will let you get yourselves a compartment and come visit you after the trolley witch brings food around," Marcus had said giving them both a slight kiss to their forehead. Hades was glad that as his bond developed between each of his mates it also had made them closer as well unlike when he had first seen them together after leaving the room in St. Mungos.

It was a good thing that Marcus was going to visit them rather than ride with the pair for Theo had already made plans to introduce Hades to his friends during the train ride which would place them in a very full compartment. On the day of the trip to Hogwarts both of his Mates' families came to see them off as some gave Marcie a shock looked and one little red headed girl looked like she wanted to come over for an autograph but her mother keep a tight hold on her hand. After getting a tight hug from all three parents Hades allowed Theo to lead them to the compartment where he was meeting his friends in.


	6. The Blaise on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades meets the rest of the mates with some complications.

As Marcus and Theo were leading Hades onto the train everything seemed to freeze causing Hades to run into his Mates backs and almost fall backwards onto his ass. " _Oh easy there Master_ ," Death said catching his before he fell.

"Hello Death what's up?" Hades said "Did you do all this?"

" _With a little help_ ," Death said pointing over his shoulder to a person in a pure silver cloak holding aloft a bronze hourglass held horizontal to the ground. " _Um this is my friend Time_ ," Death as Hades got the impression that Death was blushing a little. " _I had totally forgot to tell you some thing and I had just recalled it. And could not get you alone so had to ask a favor_."

" **Not that I minded to give it** ," Time said in a deep melodist voice as they wrapped an arm around Death's waist.

" _Anyway_ ," Death said trying to shrug the hand away with little effect _"While you and your Mates can identify your bond once they see your creature it is best to only awaken the bond one at a time. Just saying for your other Mates also go to Hogwarts so best not to try to force a fight by doing them both at once. Well that is all I have to say so long young Master_."

" **Farewell Hades** ," Time said pulling Death closer to them as they shifted the hourglass and let time resume its normal course before Hades could say his own goodbye.

When time resume Hades had stayed in place for just a moment before he followed after his two Mates into the train he was lead into a large compartment the looked like it could fit at least ten people comfortably. Marcus stayed just long enough to help store their trunks before giving them another forehead kiss leaving until after the trolley had gone by. With their trunks secure in the luggage Theo and Harry took the seats to the left of the door and closest to the window to give Theo's friends room when they came, As they waited Hades looked out the window at the crowd of Magicals wondering if his remaining Mates were out there, which year they would be in as well as what they actually looked like, Sensing his racing mind through their bond Theo took hold of Hades' right hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before he reached over and closed the blinds.

The pair sat in an easy silence as Hades leaned in and placed his head on the Drak's shoulder, as for once Theo did not take out a book to read hoping his friends would like his new Mate. Both boys jumped as the door to the compartment banged opened and people began to file in. Hades moved closer to Theo who smiled up at the new comers and asking, "Hey Dray have a good summer and ready to finally go to Hogwarts?"

"It was nice I guess," one of the newcomers said turning to face Theo and raising an eyebrow seeing a stranger lean against his friend's side. "So who is your friend?"

"Ah sorry I would like you to meet my new Mate. We meet around July 15th," Theo said as he and Hades go to their feet for proper introductions.

"The fifteenth why has it taken you so long to introduce us to him?" a girl with dark hair hung down to the middle of her back with a slight up turn nose holding tightly onto the arm of the boy who had responded to "Dray."

"Well Pansy," Theo said "first we had to bond a little, also we found I am only one of Hades' Mates. Hades I would like to introduce you to my friends. The blonde one is Draco Malfoy and the girl is Pansy Parkinson." Hades gave a start hearing the name of the new boy recognizing it as the name of one of his mates and was almost tempted to bring out his creature if not for the fact of Deaths warning but also Pansy holding so tightly onto his arm as the pair sat down across from him and Theo.

After a few minutes three more males enter the compartment and were introduced as Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. Hades than saw the reason for the message with the last two of his mates possibly sharing their compartment at once. "Is there a reason you are not giving Hade's family name?" Blaise asked.

"Well that is a bit complicated," Theo said turning to Hades "do you mind if I tell them?"

"Go right ahead," Hades said doing his best not to not to stare at either of his possible mates.

"Well on the day I meet Hades," Theo said taking his hand out of the other's grip and throwing it over his shoulder "he had just come from Gringotts with no memory of his past at all. In fact he still has not concrete memory of his life before then,"

"Oh you poor thing," Pansy said reaching forward and patting Hades' knee.

"It is alright I have found that I have some scattered memories such as spells and Qudditch," Hades said doing his best to to shiver at the girl's touch due to how she was acting to one of his possible Mates.

Before anymore could be said the door opened again as two girls came in, "So this is where you all are, hey I wanted to introduce you to my cousin Hermione Granger."

"Hello," Hermione said before spotting Hades and adding "hey Hades." This caused everyone in the compartment to look between the two newcomers to the group.

"Now how do you know each other?" the other girl asked making Hades think it had to be a member of the Greengrass family due to his and Hermione's talk at St. Mungos.

"Well I meet him during my inoculations at St. Mungos," Hermione answer her cousin.

"Ah so he was the one to answer any questions about the Magical World," Greengrass said.

"No he was in the next bed," Hermione said as the two girls placed their luggage in the last open spots above the seats.

"Did your father send him there just in case?" Crabbe asked.

"Well on his birthday we received a visitor to the Manor who had his Hogwarts' letters one of which was addressed made it clear that before Hades lost his memory he had been living in the Muggle world. Also as both his parents were Magicals who had no siblings he should not have been there so Father sent him there to get a booster of his inoculations."

"So who are his parents you still have not said," Pansy said.

"According to document I found when I woke up my sire was James Potter while my bearer is Tom Riddle," Hades said noticing all but Theo and Hermione's mouths fall open in shock.

"You are Harry Potter?" Goyle asked.

"Your bearer is Tom Riddle?" Draco asked gulping a little due to his family's place in the Dark Lord's service.

"No Goyle my name is well Hades Marvolo Potter-Riddle to be exact and yes Tom Riddle is my bearer," Hades said.

"Is that why you were distracted that one day you invited us all over?" Blaise asked recalling the day around the birthday of Harry Potter when they had gone to Nott Manor and Theo had been more distracted than normal.

"So did you find any more of your Mates?" Hermione asked who after getting to know more about the Magical World from the Greengrass family and how common the Creature thing was in some families had got over her initial disgust.

"More how many do you have?" Blaise asked.

"Four in total and I have only found the two," Hades said answering both Hermione and Blaise.

"So beside yourself who is his other Mate?" Draco asked Theo.

"Marcus Flint," Theo said with a slight smile on his lips "and while it may seem strange he is in charge of protecting Hades' Magic while I am there for his Mental wellbeing."

"Makes sense," Draco said as the others nodded in agreement.

"So do you know who your other Mates are at least?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes," Hades said simply but would say no more. It seemed that the last person had boarded the train as at Hades' "Yes" the Hogwarts Express took off for the four and a half hour journey to the school.

As the group sat in their compartment and got to know the newest members to their group Hades finally learned the name of Hermione's cousin to be Daphne, while he tried to figure how to get one of his possible Mates alone to reveal his creature side. As with Pansy clinging to Draco he felt the best chance to get one of them alone was Blaise, but he could not figure out how to get him alone apart from following the dark skinned Italian to the bathroom. He was still trying to figure out what to do when the door opened again making him wonder if it was the food trolley which means Marcus could not be far behind, but instead it was a boy with messy red hair.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco asked glaring at the newcomer.

"Gent bent Malfoy I have no desire to be here I am just looking for Harry Potter," the boy said.

"Why are you looking for him?" Theo asked wrapping his arm tightly around Hades' waist.

"Well that is easy I am here to welcome him to Hogwarts since we are both from Light Cored families," the boy stated which almost caused Hades to start laughing as his results stated he had a Gray Core.

"Think that is funny?" the red head asked turning to him with a growl making Theo give him a dark look while Draco stood up and literally pushed the boy out of the room.

"Well Weasley he is not here so get lost," Draco said before slamming the door in the boy's face.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"That toe rag was the youngest male of the Weasley family named Ron," Daphne said answering her cousin.

" **THAT WAS RONALD WEASLEY?!?** " Hades said his voice dripping with anger shocking Theo who had never heard such a tone come from his Submissive before.

"Did that spark a memory?" Theo asked pulling Hades into his lap.

"No it did not," Hades said calming down a little though saying nothing more since after learning that no one else could see his entire results he had decided not to share anything about " _Ronedore_ " as Death called him. At least until he had collected all of his Mates and bounded fully with them. "I am heading out for a minute," Hades said in a whisper to Theo before he extracted himself from his first Mate's lap. Theo wished him goodbye pointing to the right of their compartment evidently thinking Hades needed to use the restroom.

Hades walked past the bathroom following his senses to the compartment were telling him Marcus was in. "Oh hey Hades everything alright?" Marcus asked once the Hades had slipped into the compartment and onto his lap much to the other's in the compartment.

"I have a slight problem," Hades said tucking his head under the older male's chin.

"What's up?" Marcus asked ignoring the others in the compartment who all had their mouths open in shock seeing such gentleness from the Troll-blooded Magical.

"Well it seems two of Theo's friends are also my Mates," Hades said "but I don't know how to get one of them alone to start the connection."  
Marcus thought for a bit before he had Hades tell him the name of one of their Mates so that he could send for him thus getting them alone from the others. Turning to his friends and fellow members of the Slytherin team Marcus introduced Hades to them as his Submissive Mate before asking Cassius Warrington to go fetch the Zabini Heir. The Chaser gave him a small two finger salute as he gave a kiss to his own mate and the third Chaser, Adrian Pucey, before he went to get the requested boy.

As they waited Hades was introduced to the older Submissive who revealed he had Woodsprite blood, but just before the older male let out his Creature side the door opened making Hades smile up at it only for it to fall in an instant as he saw Ronald. Before the red head could say a word Hades unclipped the guard of his sheaf and began to pull out his Angel Blade. Seeing the flash of silver the boy blanched but all Hades did cast some non-verbal spells to removed Ron from the compartment before cuddling against Marcus' chest. "Okay what was all that about?" Marcus asked.

"I rather don't like him," Hades said putting his Angel Blade away.

"Did I just see a Weasley run from here?" Cassius asked as he returned followed by Blaise who look confused as why he had been asked to join the fourth year student.

"I really don't like him," Hades said as after making sure that it was just Blaise he let out his Neko ears and tails as well as his Angel wings. Blaise froze in place for a moment before he let his own creature out. Gaining a few inches as his ears became pointed and his hair changed to pure white and grew so it was halfway down the dark skinned Italian's back. Hades stood from Marcus' lap as Blaise stepped forward glaring at the fourth year male.

" **MINE** ," Blaise said growling at Marcus as he pulled Hades to his chest with his hand on the back of the Neko-Angel's head.

"Ours actually," Marcus said not standing up from his seat.

" **MINE** ," Blaise said again.

"Show him Hades," was all Marcus said as Hades reached into his pocket and pulled out the results from his pocket which he had kept with him ever since he had woken up in Gringotts. Passing it over Hades drank in his newest Mate's scent as Blaise read the results calming down a little seeing both of Hades' already found mates included Marcus, who he recognized from some of the Yule Balls he had been to over the years as he also recalled Theo mentioning that Marcus had been one of his mates.

Rather than head back to their first compartment Blaise gathered Hades into his arms and sat down next to Marcus getting the older male's account of his role in the Mateship. Blaise listed as just like Theo had said Marcus surprisingly was in charge of helping ground Hades' Magic. As there were only two Dominant roles left for Hades' Mates to fulfil the pair tried to determine which role Blaise would fulfil while Hades just sat comfortably in Blaise's lap.

It was not until a Witch pushing the food cart came around in which they finally figured it out as Hades tried to get nothing but sweets and candies. Blaise stepped in and calmly ask the Witch for some of the sandwiches she carried and only allowed Hades to get one chocolate frog and a cauldron cake. Marcus had let out a small chuckle seeing the Submissive pout a little but listen to the Dominant who looked to be making sure his body stayed healthy. As the Witch pushed the cart away, however, Marcus snapped his fingers recalling his promise to visit Hades and Theo after the cart went past. Also considering Hades had been in his compartment now for nearly forty-five minutes he had a feeling Theo was going to be worried sick.

That had turned out to be an understatement, Marcus found out, as they found the compartment with the blinds down. Worried that something happened Marcus knocked on the door and heard an actual growl. "Calm down Theo," a voice said from inside.

Hearing the growl made Hades step to the door and place his palm on the glass. Instantly the growling stopped as someone said, "Oh thank Morgana" before the door to the compartment was unlocked.

After the click Hades opened the door and stepped inside only to be pulled into the room by a pair of Drak claws. "Where have you been you were not in the bathroom Hades?" Theo said sniffing at his Mate to make sure he was alright.

  
"I am sorry Theo," Hades said wrapping his arms around the large scaled chest of his first mate and laying his head on the Drak's right pectoral.

"It was alright Theo he came to see me," Marcus said coming into the room hands raised hoping to calm Theo down.

"And why did he go see you when you were already coming here?" Theo asked with a small growl as he shifted back to his human form with his Submissive found and safe once more.

"Cause I found Blaise and did not want to let my Creature out in front of everyone to let him know I was his," Hades said stepping away and back over to Blaise who rubbed the back of his neck a little and gave Theo an apologetic shrug.

"Wait Blaise?" Theo said in surprise as one of his oldest friends changed places with Hermione who had been sitting next to Theo so that Hades could now sit between his first Mate and his newest one. When Theo, himself, did not sit down Hades showed him the form to let him see Blaise's name on it as well as the Creature. Hades did his best to make sure Draco, who was in the middle of feeding bits of food to Pansy whose head was in his lap, just in case the blonde would be able to see his name on the form yet. As Theo finally sat down Hades wrapped his arms through the their arms and leaned his head on Blaise's shoulder. Marcus gave the three of them a small smile before he leaned in to give Hades a kiss and return to his own compartment. Though he did come back a short time latter with the food Hades and Blaise had left in his compartment.

Soon Pansy was not the only one getting fed, by one of Hades' mates of all people, as the Submissive refused to let go of Theo and Blaise arms causing the pair to feed him as well. Though after Theo started to give him to many sweets Blaise took over making sure the Angel-Neko got some meat and other healthy food as well. During the feeding Hades would shift his head from one of his Mate's shoulders to the other leading to Theo in a whisper asked him why he had really started to bond with Blaise in Marcus' compartment. "I was told to make sure only to bond with one of my mates at a time," Hades whispered back cryptically causing the Drak boy to gulp a little and eye Crabbe, Goyle and Draco who all could be the last possible mate to Hades.

Since everyone in their compartment came from Pureblood or Half-Blood families, or at least was dropped of by Magicals there was no need to waste time putting on their school robes since they were all already wearing them. Thus their group was the first off the train as Theo, Hades said goodbye to Marcus while Blaise just nodded at the older student not really knowing him that well yet. When a giant of a man told them to get in a boat, at no more than four in one, for the final leg of their journey Blaise and Theo took the seats in front while Hades and Hermione road in back.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Putting on the look of quiet serenity "Albus Dumbledore" sat back in his throne like chair for the new students to arrive in general and his younger self and Harry in particular. Before he sent Minerva to go collect them he smiled down his staff table where Harry's real parents sat knowing by the end the the year his family and younger self would be on their way to regaining the power the Weasley Clan once held if not for his Grandparents disowning his parents just due to them having Bill during their final year at the School. As Minerva brings in the new students he lifts his already filled goblet up so as to toast Harry only to arch an eyebrow in surprise as he sees his younger self enter with Dean and Seamus and no sign of Harry. Placing the goblet back on the table he scanned the crowd of new students but could not spot the boy at all wondering if the Dursleys had done something this time around making him wish he had time to talk to Hagrid about his visit but putting the protections on the stone had taken up most of his time this last month.

Thinking he was just missing Harry in the crowd Albus sat back in his throne to watch the sorting. Everything seemed to be going well until Hermione was called and the bloody hat sent her not to Gyrffindor but Slytherin making him almost cry out what and slam his hands down on the table in surprise. But even stranger was that when it came time for Minerva to call out Harry's names his second in command called out Hades Potter-Riddle making him wonder how the blasted boy found out his real name, but even worse was that just like Hermione "Harry" was sorted into Slytherin House. Thankfully a lot of the people in the hall hearing the name Potter followed by the person being sent to Slytherin caused their mouths to fall open in shock so his reaction did not seem strange. Following the boy who all his plans hinged and lead to him to travel back in time walk over to the House of the Snake and sit not only comfortably but actually lean against one of the Snakes shoulders was enough to make him almost tear his hair out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick guide on Hades' Mates rolls in what they help him with. Theo-Mental Health, Marcus- Magical Grounding, Blaise-Physical Health, and though he has not yet joined them Draco-Protector


	7. A New Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronedore has to deal with Hade's House Placement.

**Ronedore's POV**

He just could not take his eyes off Harry as the brat leaned against one of his new classmate while smiling at Marcus Flint who was sitting across from him. He was so surprised by the change that he did not really pay attention to the rest of the sorting. Though he did look up when his younger self was called forward thankful when he at least stayed where he belonged. Minerva had to actually nudge him under the table for him to give his start of year speech after she had gotten back from returning the hat for he was distracted as the dark skinned male took the spot on the other side of Harry leading to Harry to lean into him as well.

With a cough to cover up his distraction he stood up welcoming everyone to the school with open arms before calling forth the food from the kitchens. As he sat down he noticed some strange looks on the upper students faces when he did spoke some gibberish words rather than give thanks to the Hogwarts' Elves for making it. The main reason he had switched it up this time was he could recall Hermione and her "Spew" and wanted to refrain from her starting it in her first year.

All throughout the meal he was distracted as he kept an eye on Harry who had a plate of food prepared for him by the tall blacked skinned snake. Rather than get upset like the Harry in his memory would when Hermione would do it at the end of the year so as to use "brain healthy foods" Harry just smiled up at the boy and kissed his cheek. He was angry for Harry was meant to end up with Ginny so they could easily claim all the money from the Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw vaults not for the boy to fall for a snake, a male snake at that. He began to wonder if the brat had found out more of his name for as he watched Harry with the snakes, including the looks he sent to Draco, made him wonder if the boy had found out about his Mates despite the fact he had used the most powerful spell he knew which would make it impossible for it to be found on any test unless someone knew it was in place.

To distract himself from his growing anger aimed towards the boy he decided to check to see how Hermione was doing as he had made sure to spread the ideal that Slytherin was a Anti-Muggle House, despite its original purpose was a place of protection for any student which had a harsh home life so they could get the support they really needed. But to his shock Hermione was laughing, actually laughing, he had not though the girl had it in her at this time for it had taken until their fourth year for the girl to laugh around him and Harry in his past. Yet there she was sitting with a group of female snakes as they all laughed together, it made him upset that another member of his staff had not done their job. If both Hagrid and Minerva had did as he told them to when they went to retrieve the pair Harry and Hermione would be with his younger self in Gryffindor,

With that thought in mind his eyes shot over to the table of the lions as he saw his younger self holding council with his fellow first years everyone and a while sending a glare at the Slytherin table. That might be another thing he had to add to his growing plate of concerns for he had made sure to visit his family as a way to help put him and Ginny on the right path to Harry. Instilling his younger self with a hatred of all things Slytherin, while giving Ginny all the notes that Figg had collected about Harry's life with his "family" so as to show his sister that she would need to do to get her to love him. His young mother had been easy to get on his side for all he had to do was agree that she was right and pass on some money every once and a while. As she mostly complained about the twins it was not that hard to agree that they were just not what she hoped for in her kids. Having never really gotten along with the twins since the incident with them transfiguring his teddy into a spider in his past life, though he acted like it when they somehow became Harry's friends, he had been glad to see one of them disfigured and the other one die before "Voldemort" was finally killed.

As he watched his younger self he suddenly noticed something else, Neville did not appear to be at the table. Sure the whole Prophecy thing was a fake as well as Neville being one of the people it could apply to, but the boy had his uses in showing off the Slytherin being nothing but bullies, Looking away from his younger self he let his eyes roam the hall looking for Neville but could not find the boy so he turned to Minerva to get the list of new students. His second in command arched an eyebrow at the strange request but passed him the roll of the student's names on it. As he nodded in thanks he was Snape sending him a nasty look and knew that he was going to hear about Harry ending up in Slytherin latter.

Looking down at the scroll his heart plummeted once again, seriously with the amount of time this had happened just in the last hour if he was a Muggle he most likely would be dead by now, as he saw Neville's name was not even on the list and hoped to Merlin, Morgana, and Zosimos of Panopolis* that the boy's family did not kill the boy he turned back to Minerva. "Minerva wasn't this also the year that the Longbottom lad was meant to start as well?" he asked with his best Grandfatherly voice.  
"Longbottom, Longbottom," Minerva said a little distractedly before she seemed to recall something. "Ah yes he had been down to come here but we received a letter just last week to inform us that one of his Uncles Algie had died and they decided to enroll him in Beauxbatons instead," she said before resuming her meal. He really felt like cursing now for Algie had been his man within the Longbottom family who had been feeding Neville Magic suppressing Potions for years as well as working to convince the boy's Gran to send him here.

He began to wonder if his traveling back to this time line had messed things up for he recalled meeting Dumbledore's brother before the final battle at Hogwarts, as well as learning about Adriana Dumbledore at the same time, but when he had come to this time period neither of them even existed. This was an annoyance as it caused him to create a Golem of "Dumbledore's brother" to run the local pub, as well as making a fake Magical Portrait both of which had tired him out even with the use of the Elder Wand. He was going to have to get in contact with the strange Member of the Department of Mysteries who was the only one in this timeline who knew really was to discuss it, but he suddenly noticed that all the plates were empty meaning he had to give start of term announcements and have everyone sing the school song.

After sending the students to their dorms, and with a last look at Harry as he joined the snakes heading down to the dungeon with his arms wrapped around the Zabini and Nott Heirs made him want a drink. Knowing that Pomona, Filius, and Severus gave extra announcements to their Houses before the normal staff meeting he headed up to his office to think about things for a bit. Using his "lemon" drops to calm himself down a little he made sure he was fashionably late to the meeting having learned from his mother that it was a sign of importance when you were able to make others wait to start something until you arrived. Thankfully knowing what was to happen this year he had scheduled some meetings over the last couple of days with his staff so the meeting was not long as it normally was for the start of term. Thinking he might actually get to bed before midnight, a rare occurrence for the first night after he had become the Headmaster he wished his staff goodnight as they began to leave the room.

But he just could not catch a break as Snape remained behind demanding to see him. Guessing what this was going to be about Albus invited the man up to his office for a night cap. As soon as they were safely away in his office he finally asked, "So what can I do for you Severus?"

"How the bloody hell did Potter end up in my house? I swear to Merlin I don't care what plans you have for the brat I am not going to show him any special treatment. If he thinks just cause he lives like a Prince at that home of his he can get away with that here he has another thing coming," Severus said pacing in agitation before his desk.

"Now Severus my boy just cause he is James's son does not mean he will act just like your old classmate," he said as under his desk used his wand to top off the enchantments he had on the man. He could not even use the fact that Harry looked like James anymore for the boy had lost his messy black Potter hair and had more wavy locks that hung down to the boy's shoulders, and while he still had some glasses they were neither as bulky nor as broken as the one Harry had worn in his own timeline. And the one time he had caught Harry's eyes, and got a glare back from the boy, during the feast he had also noticed rather than the deep green eyes the boy's eyes were hazel colored.

"You know the chances of that Albus," Severus said taking the offering drink and downing it in one go. "If the brat acts up I will not hesitate to give him detentions with Filch so he can see how actual physical labor feels like," Snape said before leaving the office with a door slam.

He had to pinch the bridge of his nose fighting off another bloody headache as he took another set of his specially treated Lemon drops from his personal stash, everyone else could deal with the original ones his always tasted like chocolate which is how he was able to take them handfuls at a time. If he did not need the man to stay close to him for complete access to his vaults he swore he would just kill the man and look for another Potions Master.

**Normal POV**

Hades was curled up in Theo's lap as Blaise gently massaged his back. Marcus was in a slight shock, as were most of the older students, after Professor Snape's Welcome to the Slytherin speech. For while they were often mistreated and bullied outside of the school due to Hades' bearer coming from their house and all the stories of what he had done to their world, never before had they seen their Head of House act the same way, and to a first year of all things. The man had glared at Hades throughout the entire speech about the House rules and the guidelines such as always having a united front, at least in appearance, when they were out of the dorm. And when the Potions Master had made to leave Hades had asked why he was getting glared at only for Snape to snap at him. " **SHUT UP POTTER!!!** Just cause you were treated like a damn Prince at your home does not mean I will like you ever being here in my House," the man had said. Theo and Marcus had been too shocked to let the man know that Hades had not been treated like a Prince and by the time they were over their shock enough to act the man was already gone. So they had focused on their Submissive helping him calm down so as to not let his creature out in the middle of the room, they were Slytherins after all and wanted to protect Hades secrets from the others.

"I think you might just want to take him to his room," Draco said shocking both Theo and Blaise as he was not with Pansy for once. Seeing the wisdom of the suggestion Blaise leaned in and easily lift Hades up, who immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his newest Mate as if he was a kola, and began to head to their rooms. With a breath of relief Blaise saw that he and Theo shared the room with Hades, as did Draco, while the other males in their year had a different room all together. After Blaise laid Hades on a bed he became aware that Draco had followed them, but rather than the blonde moving to his own trunk Draco approached Hades and brushed the black locks away from his eyes. At the touch Hades Neko side responded as he leaned into the gently touch. "Don't worry Hades I got you, no one here will hurt you," Draco said with a gentle smile down at the boy who actually let out a soft purr.

"Care to explain Draco?" Theo asked with his hands over his chest giving the blonde an inquisitive look.

"Hades," Draco said softly not looking at the others "can you bring out your list to show them?" With another soft mew-like sound Hades pulled the parchment out of his robes and passed it to Draco who smiled at it before presenting it to Theo, Marcus and Blaise. The three dominants' eyes bulged and mouths fell open as they saw Draco's name as Hades' remaining Dominant.

"But how you never even saw his creature side?" Marcus asked confused.

"Actually I did," Draco said rubbing the back of his neck "at the same time you did actually."

"When I did? You mean you saw it at St. Mungos?" Marcus asked his confusion deepening.

"Well my mother is a Healer for the children's ward and works with the brewers for the Muggle Inoculations. As one of my pre-Hogwarts lessons I had come in that day to help set up the cauldrons as well as preparing the ingredients. I was walking back from the stores when I suddenly felt a pull to the Isolation ward to see you and Hades with your creatures sides out along side Daphne's second cousin," Draco explained. This did make Theo recall that of the friends he had invited over to distract him while Hades was at St. Mungos Draco had been absent.

"So why did you not let him know you had seen him and knew you were his mate?" Marcus asked.

"Why the hell if you knew he was our Submissive did you spend the entire trip basically glued to Parkinson?" Blaise asked at the same exact time.

"Well first off upon seeing his Neko-Angel side I did not feel a desire to run in to start a bond, having seen one start with you," Draco said looking up at Marcus "rather I felt a need to protect him at all cost. Also as you were so far from the door I did not know his identity and fearing how my parents would react to find that my Mate was getting the Muggle Inoculations I protected him by staying away. As for Pansy since I did not share with Father and Mother about finding my mate they had me accompany Pansy so as to look like I was off the market as it were. If I had know I would meet Hades on the train, or how big of an annoyance Pansy was it would have been different but," Draco said ending his small monolog with a shrug of his shoulders.

"As long as it doesn't happen again," a soft and sleepy voice said making them all turn to see Hades smiling up at the four of them.

"Of course Kitten," Draco said running his fingers through Hades' hair. "Though I am surprised you did not pick up on it Theo especially my reaction to Weasley when he glared at Hades after the laugh on the train."

"I just thought it was the bad blood between your families," Theo said.

"Same here," Blaise said

"Well I guess that is a good thing if even as my fellow Dominants in regards to Hades you had not sense my purpose of protecting him," Draco said with a smile as he sat on the edge of Hades' bed and pulled the other's head onto his lap. With a sigh Hades cuddled up on the lap as Draco began to comb his hair. "Now we will need to watch out for Weasley from now on due to his thinking he would be friends with Hades, and now with Hades in Slytherin which both his banshee of his mother and him have very bigoted ideals towards," Draco said easily stepping into the role of Hades' protector. Which if they were not attached to Hades might seem strange due to him being the shortest and less muscular of the four Dominants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thought to be the Earth's first Alchemist.
> 
> Also I hope this chapter clears up the confusion of "Albus" siblings.


	8. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades starts his classes at Hogwarts and has a meeting with both of Ron's forms.

Hades had fallen asleep as Draco had ran his fingers through his hair as the blonde talked to his other mates about what he had noticed about possible threats to Hades. Only waking up the next morning curled against one of their bodies the next morning. Uncurling himself from the other he noticed he had been cuddling with Blaise causing him to blush slightly. Though he bonded with both Theo and Marcus this is the first time he had awoken next to someone even if they were both fully clothed in their sleepwear. To hide his blush Hades quickly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Even if his head of House seemed to hate him for no reason he knew of he was determined to give honor to Slytherin House.

Dressing smartly in his new Slytherin marked robes and making sure his hair was combed back so that his bangs keep out of his eyes. Recalling the instructions of never traveling alone Hades waited patently for his mates to be ready to head up to breakfast. The last one to be finished was Draco who had taken an extra long time on making sure his hair was right, or so he said, though Hades had seen him strap a secondary wand to holster on his leg as if to make sure he was always armed against any type of threat. Draco than lead the way head held at an angle that gave off the appearance of assured superiority while Blaise and Theo marched on either side of Hades with Marcus bringing up the rear. On the way they were joined by Crabbe and Goyle who moved to stand on either side of Draco making it look like they were his bodyguards, as well as Daphne and Hermione.

When the group sat at the table in the Great Hall Marcus sat on the other side of the table with his friends and fellow Slytherin team Chasers. Once more Hades was between Blaise and Theo with Draco on Theo's other side, protected from Pansy by the presence of Crabbe and Goyle. While on Blaise other side Hermione sat with her second cousin discussing their first classes. Hades made sure not to catch Marcus's eyes as they listened to Hermione talk about the coming classes. Feeling someone looking at him Hades turned to look away from the table and spotted the younger Ronald glaring right at him making him want to stick his tongue out at the boy and make a face at the fool. Theo through their bond placed a gentle hand on Hade's thigh under the table to help him retain his cool.

This became harder to do as Snape came along with their schedules and basically tossed Hades at the boy as if not wanting to make any physical contact with him. Rather than take any offense at his actions Hades just turned to look over the document.

 **Monday**  
7-8  
Breakfast  
8-9  
Charms (Study)  
9-10  
Transfigurations (Study)  
10-11  
Free Period  
11-12:30  
Lunch and free time  
12:30-2  
Transfigurations (with Gryffindor)  
2-3  
Charms (with Hufflepuff)  
3-4  
Astronomy (Study)  
6-7  
Supper

Curfew is at nine

 **Tuesday**  
7-8  
Breakfast  
8-9  
History of Magic  
9-11  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Gryffindor)  
11-12:30  
Lunch and free time  
12:30-2  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (study)  
2-3  
Study Hall (check board to find out where it is located)  
3-4  
Herbology (study)  
6-7  
Supper

Curfew is at nine

 **Wednesday**  
7-8  
Breakfast  
8-10  
Herbology (with Ravenclaw)  
10-11  
Flying lessons (after first lesson at end of second week of class)  
11-12:30  
Lunch and free time  
12:30-2  
History of Magic  
2-3  
Charms (practical with Gyrffindor)  
3-4  
Free time (use to rest up for Astronomy)  
6-7  
Supper

12-1  
Astronomy (with rest of first years)

 **Thursday**  
7-8  
Breakfast  
8-9  
Potions (study)  
9-10  
Astronomy (study)  
10-11  
Charms (with Ravenclaw)  
11-12:30  
Lunch and free time  
12:30-2  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (study)  
2-3  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Gryffindor)  
3-4  
Transfiguration (with Huffelpuff)  
6-7  
Supper

Curfew is at nine

 **Friday**  
7-8  
Breakfast  
8-10  
Potions (with Gryffindor)  
10-11  
Flying (with Gryffindor  
11-12:30  
Lunch and free time  
12:30-2  
Herbology (study)  
2-3  
Herbology (with Ravenclaw)  
3-4  
Free time  
6-7  
Supper

Curfew is at eleven

As it was Monday Hades and the other first years went to collect the books need for their morning classes before they followed Marcus's directions to the Charms classroom. As the Charms Master, short elderly human that reminded Hades of the Goblins at Gringotts, got to his name the man became rather excited falling off the stack of books he had been using as a seat. As the lesson was just a study period the Professor started his lesson by telling the new students how the grading was done at Hogwarts. He than explained that all study lessons were with just members of their own house while lessons where spells were cast were shared with members of other houses. "It was an idea thought up by Headmaster Dumbledore to create a sort of competition between the students. I think he believes this will make you all work all the more harder to be thought of the best in your year. I however will be grading you not only on your spell casting but also your understanding of the spells themselves," Professor Flitwick said.

The small Charms Master than had them open up their Magical Theory books to the first page and had them read the first chapter. Hades found the chapter rather dry compared to some of the books on Magical Theory he had read in the Nott family library. When they were finished they were told to spend what time they had left on working on their thoughts on the chapter to be turned in by their practical class on Wednesday. Quickly making it through the chapter, just like Theo, as Hades began to work through the assignment he found it sort of hard to put his thoughts into words until Theo gently took his hand under the table they were sharing. With Theo's help he had been able to concentrate on the assignment and was able to get the majority of it done before the class let out.

Packing his book and supplies back into his bag Hades joined the others on the way to Transfiguration. As they made their way to class Hades began to hear people mutter about him many of which were surprised he had ended up in Slytherin House due to him being the Boy-Who-Lived. Turing to the left Hades asked, "Who or what is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"That is the name that the Headmaster gave you for surviving the attack of the Dark Lord as a baby when he killed your sire and Lily," Theo explained. This just confused Hades even more knowing that both his parents were still alive if compromised. Though since the story came from Ronedor it would make sense the story was a lie for what ever plans he had for Hades.

Almost as if thinking of them had caused it the younger version of Ron appeared from around the corner with the other first year Gryffindors. The red head immediately glared at them all and as they crossed paths Ron turned his head to the side and spit at Hades' feet. The effect of the action was just as fast as Blaise and Theo pulled out their wands with a clear flourish. Their movements provided a distraction for Draco who casually pulls out one of his wands and showing a high level of skill cast a silent spell that tied the red head's shoe laces together. As he had seen the wands pulled on him Ron had started to back up only to trip from the tied laces falling into the person behind him. The boy, who Hades believed was called Seamus from the sorting last night, did not like Ron falling onto him leading the smaller boy to punch Ron in the face knocking him out. As Everyone looked on seeing the red head start to develop a black eye from the blow Draco used magic to return the boy's shoes laces to their previous state.

As Ron laid on the floor a teacher came around the corner. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"The snakes pulled their wands on Ron Professor McGonagall," one of the Gryffindor stated.

"Messer's Weasley black eye does not look like it was caused by magic Miss Lesky," McGonagall said looking over Ron's form and seeing nothing else wrong with him. "Did you really pull your wands on Messer Weasley?" she asked turning to the group of Slytherins.

"He insulted Hades," Theo spoke up with one hand on his Submissive's shoulder while other pointing to the glob of spit at Hades' feet. Professor McGonagall was shocked that one of her new lions would do such a thing as starting the process of declaring the boy as an enemy of his house.

Knowing the way Albus felt about the Weasley clan Minerva knew she would need to tell him about this as she sent the two groups to their next class while she took Ron to the hospital wing. As the Slytherins headed to her room she called to them to just start reading the first chapter in a Beginners Guide to Transfiguration until she returned. When she did return she was surprised to find the students actually reading the book rather than mess about with the exception of Hades, Theo, Draco, and Hermione. "Is there a reason you three are not reading the assigned text? she asked in a whisper leaning over their desk so as to not disturb the others.

"We finished reading the first chapter," Hades said as the other two nodded.

Thinking the were lying to just talk to each other she decided to test them on the chapter. "Alright than Heir Potter-Riddle what does Lord Switch say is the most important thing to keep in mind when using Transfiguration spells?" she asked as according to Albus he had been raised in a Muggle home and would be the least likely to have read any books on transfiguration yet.

"He states that unlike some branches in magic it is best to use clear, firm, and decisive movements," Hades said making her raise her eyebrows at him in evident surprise.

"Miss Granger what spell does Lord Switch say is to be used if you accidently cast an incomplete transfiguration?" she asked the Muggleborn girl.

"The spell is _Reparifarge_ though it does not state which wand movement to use to cast it," Hermione said.

"Very well I believe you," she said giving them a rare smile as she stood up to address the rest of the class. "I hope you have understood the text that you have begun to read. If you have reached the end of the chapter you will find the author talk about the spell _Reparifarge_ but makes no mention of the wand movements to cast the spell. That is due to most teachers, myself included, usually teaching the spell in their first practical lessons."

Professor McGonagall than informed them what she would look for in grading their assignments in her classes before letting them get back to their reading after giving them their assignment to be handed in by their class on Thursday. As Hades and the others began to work on the assignment as soon as she ended her talk and were actually able to finished it before the class was let lose for their free period.

Due to their free period Hades and the other first years went to the library to finished off their assignments in the hopes of being able to turn them in during their afternoon lessons. Hades had barely sat down when a fifth year prefect came over to their table telling him that the Headmaster wanted to see him. Hades not trusting the meeting knowing what the parchment he had woken up with had revealed about the man did not want to head there alone. From his reading about Hogwarts he knew that his Head of House should also be there, but with the way Snape had treated him so far he did not trust that either. But as there was also a old standing rule that he could be accompanied by a guardian he asked Theo to contact his father, having spent the most time with the Elder Nott than any other of his Mate's parents, before he followed the red headed Prefect to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Harry my boy it is good to see you come in come in," Ronedore said giving a smile which Hades instantly recognized as rather fake.

"What can I do for you Headmaster," Hades asked trying to keep the scorn and annoyance at the man out of his tone.

"I have just been in contact with your family my boy. They are rather worried when you left their home this summer and want to make sure you are alright," the bastard said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I will not be going back there," Hades said deciding to skip right to the point the conversation was heading.

"Now Harry," Ronedore started.

"His name is Hades," a voice said as Theodore Nott Sr. came bursting into the room followed by a scowling Snape.

"Lord Nott?" Ronedore said truly shocked at the man's presence in his office arching an eyebrow at Severus who gave him a shrug of confusion as well. "I am sorry if your son is having any issues but this is a private matter between me and Harry."

"And I told you his name is Hades," Theodore said coming forward and placing a hand on Hades' shoulder. "And as far as I know the only issue that my son has at this moment is that his Submissive having been called to your office with no support from his family."

"As I was telling young Harr... Hades, "Ronedore said shifting names as he sees Theodore glower at him "his family has been worried about him and wanted to make sure he would be coming home after the school year ended."

"He will not be going back there at all," Theodore said giving Hades' shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Now Lord Nott even if he is your son's Submissive they are still his family," Ronedore stated.

"A family does not have a growing boy use a broom closet for a bedroom," Theodore said through gritted teeth.

"Now I am not sure what Hades had told you but his bedroom" the time traveler started only for Theodore to reach into his robes and pull out the Hogwarts letter addressed to Harry that he had taken from Hagrid. Seeing the address on the envelope Snape felt a murderous rage fill him for a moment before it was overwritten by the spells the Headmaster had on him.

"Since we found him wondering around Diagon Alley with no memory of his past due to a serious blow to the head," Theodore said coming up with a lie since he could hardly bring up the story with Hades coming in contact with the Veil. "He has been living with me and my son."

"Why was I not notified?" Ronedore asked things suddenly falling into place. One of the Dursleys must have hit Harry in the head leading him to use some wild magic to take him to safety. His magic might have sought out the magic of a mate for protection leading the brat to Diagon Alley.

"Why would you be notified?" Theodore asked.

"I am his Magical Guardian," was the only reply back.

"So you knew what his family was doing to him?" Theodore asked it now making sense why Hades had not wanted to seek out his Magical Guardian just his Godparents.

"Well no I am a busy man after all," Ronedore said popping lemon drop into his mouth as if to project a scene of innocence.

"Did you go to see him at any point he was growing up?" Snape asked shocking the group as they had forgotten he was still in the room.

"Why yes I usually stopped by on his birthday. I am sure if Hades' had his memory he could tell you that," Ronedore lied quickly knowing that if he had not meet with a young Magical he was meant to be in charge for at least once a year he would lose his position.

Once again Snape shocked Ronedore as he contradicted him, "That is a lie. You really need to work on your Occlumency Albus," Snape said once more getting a strange desire to wrap his hands around the Headmaster's neck and strangle him.

"So apart from lying about his family wanting his back was there any other reason Hades was called up here today?" Theodore asked his trust of the man sinking even lower than before.

"Why yes there was I had heard he was having some issues with Professor Snape here and was going to see if I could either mediate it or see if he wanted to change Houses," Ronedore said.

"Did the rules change from my time as a student I thought a person could not change their house until their third year?" Theodore asked.

"While that is true it has been brought to my attention of Severus, due to his relationship to Hades' father has found it hard to not take out some lingering issues on Hades so it might be better for both of them if Hades is in a different House.

"So just due to the fact that you have a member of your staff that evidently can't grow up from his own time at school; you would take Hades away from his mate* rather than have Snape deal with his own issues. I think not . An as I am asclose as you can get at the moment for Hades' guardian I refuse to sign off the resort," Theodore asked now glaring at both other adults in the room.

"Hades do you agree with Lord Nott's decision for you?" Ronedore asked turning to the brat and offering up a real lemon drop.

"I do not want to be separated from my mate so I will just try to avoid Professor Snape," Hades said.

"Well reasoned Hades," Theodore said and without waiting to see if the Headmaster had anything else lead the boy out of the room though he did poke his head back in to add

"I suggest you get this all sorted out Severus before I have to get the Governors involved." Having heard from Theo that Hades other mates had both been found and both of which were members of the School Governors would also do as much as they could to protect the Submissive as he would.

"You told me he was raised as a prince Albus," Severus glowered at the Headmaster.

"I had been told he had been," the Headmaster said wishing he could cast some spells on the man but knowing that his guard had been raised after hearing of Harry's real home life.

"A prince does not sleep in a cupboard," Snape said as with a swish of his cloak he had left the room feeling as if he needed to rest for a moment. Severus did not stop until he had sat down in the chair of his office as his body, after learning what had happened to Lily's son, was trying to fight off some of the enchantments he was under. Feeling a painful headache beginning to start Severus laid his head back onto the top of his chair and closed his eyes. As he tried to fight off the headache he must have fallen asleep for soon he was seeing a pair of golden white Angel wings in his mind attached to a shadowy form. Seeing the glow Severus winced in pain as he nearly toppled from his seat.

He awoke to a feeling as if his head was being cleaved in two Severus struggled to his feet and made his way over to the fireplace. Reaching for his supply of Floo powder so as to contact the Matron the pain intensified as he blacked out collapsing backwards onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Theodore and Hades wanting to not let them know that Hades has multiple mates.


	9. Who are you?  Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Slightly evil laugh) you will see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit of jumping around so sorry in advance if it is a bit confusing.

When Professor Snape did not show up at supper that night and was not in the middle of working on any Potions Ronedore sent some one to check up on the man. There was a large hubbub as the Potions Master was found collapsed in his room with a large bump on the back of his head. He was taken right to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could look him over to see if she needed to send him to St. Mungos.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall doing her duty as Deputy Headmistress went to inform the Slytherin Dorms that their Head of House had been injured. Draco, for one thought it was the man's just desserts for how he had been acting to Hades but did not say it out loud. The blonde Veela blooded male was not the only one as Hades' other dominant partners shared the same look. Hades though proving his heart was the best part of him felt sorry for the man knowing he was acting out on some childish feelings for his sire.

Ronedore tried to prevent Severus from being sent to St. Mungos but as Madam Pomfrey had been unable to wake the Potions Master up after healing his concussion he was not inform as the Matron sent Snape out of the school. When he found out about it the time traveler destroyed his own office in his anger fearing the spells he had placed on the man might be found since the ones on Harry had been discovered. He started to plan what he would do if his spell were found on the man when a he received a notice from the wards of a member of his staff leaving the school. Rubbing the bridge of his nose and wishing he had some of Hermione's talent so that the notice would have informed him of the person's identity he began to pace the ruins of his office trying to figure out who would leave at a time like this before putting it down to Hagrid going to to get a drink in Hogsmead.

The Healers and Medi-workers at St. Mungos also could not find anything wrong with Snape who laid as if dead in one of the beds in the ward dedicated to mind healing. Healer Patricia was called in being one of the staff who had a talent for Legilimency allowing her to peek into the man's mind. Even with all her training she could make little sense of the flashes she got of golden wings, white wands, deep red eyes, small mops of black hair. As she pulled herself out after four consecutive tries, wiping her brow on the sleeve of her pale green gown, she felt that the man lying before her had unnatural powerful Occlumency shields in place to be so well protected even while unconscious.

Inside his own head Snape was at war with himself, or at least a shadow of himself from his perspective. "What do you want?" he cried into the void of his own mind.

" _What everyone wants to be free_ ," the voice called back sounding like an echo of a long distance speaker.

"Free from what?" Snape asked trying to move closer to the shadow but finding with each step he took forward the shadow took one backwards no matter how fast Snape went.

" _Free_ ," was the shadow's response.

"What are you? Who are you?" Snape asked taking a step away from the figure and seeing them take a step forward keeping them the same distance away from each other.

" _The question is who are you Severus Snape_?" the voice said the echo taking on a mocking tone.

"I am Severus Snape younger Potions Master in nearly two centuries," Snape called back.

" _Free me_ ," the shadow said.

"Tell me what you are," Snape ordered.

" _Free me_ ," the voice said again getting weaker as the shadow began to flicker before vanishing all together.

"How can I free you if I don't even know what you are or even reach you for that matter," Snape muttered darkly to himself. Suddenly his head feels like it will burst open as he grabs it. The void is suddenly occupied with a different shadow standing before him with only a pair of golden wings and red eyes visible. The winged shadow pushes something into his hands which Snape only sees a small puff of black on the top in a different shade as the rest of the shadows surrounding him. A muffled voice seems to reach his ears but as it also has the same echo quality as before the Potions Master can not understand a single word.

Suddenly the winged shadow puffs into smoke before him making him tightly wrap his arms around the item in his hand holding it protectively to his chest. Only for a white wand that looks familiar but he is unable to place appears before him as his bundle is ripped from his arms. Snape tries to fight back only for the white wand to point directly at him right between the eyes before it also vanishes in a puff of dark smoke.

" _ **FREEE MEEEEE!!!!!**_ " the echoing voice from before calls out as the void he was in begins to shake as if the shadow is struggling to free themselves somehow.

Severus sinks to his knees as he brings his hands up to cover his head. "Let me be," Severus calls into the void for all the good it does as if anything the shaking gets even worse.

" _Find him to bring him back. Protect him from the bastard_ ," the Shadow cries standing closer now.

"Find who? Protect who?" Snape said his voice breaking as he touches a line of tears he had not been aware of crying.

" _Find Him to bring Him back. Protect him from the Bastard_ ," the voice cries out again this time letting Snape hear the differences between the word making him think the voice was talking about two people.

"Tell me who they are, who you are," Snape ordered.

" ** _LOCKED FREE ME_** ," the Shadow cried out increasing the shaking again only for it to stop a moment latter.

"Answer Me Morgan Damn It!" Snape screamed into the now quiet void. Getting angry now at this Severus stood to his full imposing height feet far enough apart that if the shaking started again he would not fall and cried out "How can I do what you want me to if you do not tell me anything?"

" _Locked away_ ," the shadow said before it flickered for a moment and puffed into smoke like the winged shadow had done before making Snape scream out in frustration as he was for the moment let alone within the void.

Tom did not know what he was doing as he forced Quirrell to leave the Wards of Hogwarts and Apparate away. He knew that what he really wanted was located in the school at this very moment something that would heal him and bring him back, so why he was leaving without it he just could not explain. Heading down to Hogsmead he put a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself as he snuck into what appeared to be an empty house of the small Magical Village. Forcing his servant to use his wand to light a fire in the grate Tom threw some Floo powder into the flames. As the flames turned green signaling a connection had been created Tom stepped into the fire without calling for a destination. Some part in the back of his mind knew this was a bad idea as doing such a thing could trap him in the Floo Network until he died of hunger or thirst. Yet it seemed just like Quirrell was to him he was not just the puppet along for the ride as he zoomed through the network of the entire Great Britain. At one moment he felt Quirrell's body shift a little as if to leave the network before it jerked back and to his surprise exited the same exact place he had left.

Tom really wish he could clear his mind as he grabs his and Quirrell's head in his hands and passes out only to wake up back in Quirrell's rooms within Hogwarts. Picking up the wand that was lying beside him Tom cast a quick Tempus spell and saw it was over an hour since he had felt the need to leave Hogwarts in the first place. Knowing that the trip through the Floo had only been about half that he wondered what had happened after he had blacked out. It was pointless to ask Quirrell as the Magical whose body he was sharing was still passed out from when they had left the fireplace. "What in Michael's Holy Name is going on?" he asked to himself as to even his confusion saw one of the Angel feathers of his true form lying beside him.

Tom was not the only one to find a feather beside him as a sleeping Hades, who had been cuddling with Draco this time, woke up to find a soft feather on his cheek. Thinking it was one of his own, or even Draco's Veela feathers, he is shocked to see rather than the pure white of his or the Silver of Draco's the feather was a bright gold color. Scratching his head in confusion Hades wondered where the feather had come from and who it was from. Though he did feel a little bit of Magic in the feather which gave him a feeling of warmth and love Deciding to worry about it tomorrow Hades tucked the gold feather behind his ear and curled up on Draco's chest, who in the time he had been wondering about the strange feather had shifted in his sleep to lay on his back.

As Healer Patricia withdraws herself from Snape's mind for the seventh time in a row she felt exhausted sinking into the chair beside the man's bed. Using an full cloth, rather than her sweat drenched sleeve, Healer Patricia wished she could call it a night but she felt as if she was almost through the man's Occlumency shields. Closing her eyes for just a moment to help gather her strength for an eight attempted, and feeling as if she had run two consecutive marathons, she stood shakily to her feet. Wand out the spell to enter the man's mind halfway out her mouth she stops seeing a large golden feather laying on the man's chest. Looking around she calls out to find who had placed it there, only for a person to open the room's door and asked what she had said. Gaining confirmation that no one had either entered or exited the room since she had come in to see him she cast a spell to reveal any other people within the room but it only came back with the man lying before her.

Sitting back down in the chair Healer Patricia began to absentmindedly twirl the golden feather with her fingers as she tried to rack her tired mind to think of the significance of a Golden Feather. She was at it so long without meaning to she started to nod off a little letting her face fall forward and brush against the feather. Suddenly it hit her Golden color appearing from nowhere and a feather it had to be from an Angel. Pointing her wand at her patients' form she cast not a spell to enter his mind but the highest level diagnostic spell she knew, but the results just made her more confused as the man had no listed mate or even any sort of creature blood. "Why is an Angel so interested in you then?" she asked herself wishing she knew someone with Angel blood to ask if the man had any sort of aura or something about him.

Looking over to the standing clock in the corner and seeing it was almost the end of her shift Healer Patricia started to get out of the chair again to confer with the Heal who was about to take over only to suddenly recall the young boy she had been seeing due to his lost of memory. Rushing for the door she called out to the Medi-Wizard on duty, "Get me Hades Potter-Riddle from Hogwarts as fast as you can." Being used to orders being called out in such a manner the Medi-Wizard wasted no time in Flooing to Hogwarts to get the boy in question thinking it was some relation to the man the Healer was working on.

In a place of No Space or passing Time, Death watched what was going on in the mortal realm curled up on Time's chest. " _Do you think it will work_?" Death asked his lover.

" **You know I can not say** ," Time said gently as he ran a hand comfortingly up and down Death's back.

" _I know but I just did not see this coming_ ," Death said tucking his head into Time's neck.

" **The smallest ripples can create tidal waves love you know that** ," Time said letting out a soft moan as Death nuzzled his neck.

" _Yes but for good or bad is what I want to know_ ," Death said between kisses along his lovers neck.

" **Who can say in the long run** ," Time answered back reaching down and cupping Death's ass in his palms.

" _Hey no fair being a tease to distract me_ ," Death whined as he only made a token effort to push Time's hands away.

" **You need a good distraction you are too worried about your young Master you have been neglecting your duties, and from what I have heard passing it on your your subordinates** ," Time said placing a kiss to the top of Death's head.

" _Who blabbed_?" Death asked.

" **Take a guess** ," Time said

" _Carol from accounting_?' Death teased.

" **Why yes you are correct Carol form the afterlife accounting department came up to me as I was getting a drink at the water cooler and told me you have not been collecting dead souls** ," Time teased back.

" _You can tell that busy body Fate I will see to my duties once again as soon as I get through straightening out her bloody mess_ ," Death said in a huff before he went back to running kisses up Time's neck.

" **Tell her yourself love I am your mate not your message service** ," Time said with a slight laugh when one of Death's kisses hit a particular ticklish part of his neck.

" _Ah come on please_ ," Death said trying to give Time his best puppy dog eyes which would have worked if the other had not looked away knowing they were coming.

" **I have helped you enough lately as it is, letting you block my gift from your Master and than freezing time so you could give him a message. I don't owe you a thing at the moment** ," Time said " **so put the puppy dog eyes away**.'  
" _Fine_ ," Death said as he shifted his body " _I will just have to do something to make you owe me again that way I don't have to deal with her. You know I hate spiders_."

" **I know but Fate can not help her job gives her that form to better work the Tapestry** ," Time said.

" _True but she can still shift into a humanoid form so I don't see why she chooses to interact with me as only a bloody great spider_ ," Death said in a huff making Time smile knowing that his mate was now distracted from his worry for his young Master.

Hades woke with a start as someone started to bang on the door to his, and most of his mates, bedroom door. Draco let out a growl as he pushed himself out of bed muttering about being woken up as the blonde pulled one of his many wand from his many holsters and held it behind his back as he went to open the door. Finding the schools Matron and another Medi-Wizard he had come across while he visited St. Mungos with his mother he arched an eyebrow at the pair. "Sorry to disturb your sleep young Heir Malfoy but we have come to collect Hades," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Why what for?" Draco asked instantly tightening his grip on the wand behind his back again.

"His Mind Healer has called for him," the Medi-Wizard said having gone over any records of the boy he had come to collect.

"It is bloody two in the morning why does she need him now?" Theo said coming to the door to offer support to Draco.

"I don't know," the Magical said honestly "she had been working with a patient for a while when she suddenly stuck her head and and hand out the door calling for Hades."

"Nothing else?" Blaise asked also stepping into position behind Draco to better shield Hades if something was to happen.

"No unless you count a gold feather strange," the man said with a slight laugh.

"A Gold Feather?!?" Hades said speaking up as he pushed passed his dominant and asked "like this one?" tilting his head to the side to show off the feather he had tucked behind his left ear.

"Yes I think so is that significant?" the man said hoping to end this soon and head back to St. Mungos with the boy.

"I need to go," Hades said looking at his mates whose mouths all dropped open in shock.

"But Hades," Draco started.

"The fact that I found this feather next to me and Healer Patricia holding a similar feather can not be a coincidence," Hades called over his shoulder as he started to get dressed.

"Fine but we are coming with you," Theo in a tone that broke no argument.

"Wait what?" the two Medi-Magicals asked.

"We are his mate if you think we will let him go you are sadly mistaken," Draco said as with a flick of his wand instantly got dressed pushing pass them to knock on Marcus's bedroom door while the others got dress in the normal way. Knowing that if they really were Hades' mates the pair could not stop them from coming along, and according to Hades' file it did say he had four mates, the Medi-Magicals waited until the group of five students were dressed and lead them back to the Hospital Wing to Floo to St. Mungos.

With the Medi-Wizard leading the group to the nearest fire place to the room where Healer Patricia and the patient was and knocked on the door. It took a moment before the door flew open and Hades' Mind Healer opened the door looking rather tired. "About time," she said a she pulled Hades into the room and shutting the door behind him leaving everyone else stuck on the other side as the wards slammed into place around the room. "Sorry for this Hades but you are the only Magical I know with Angel blood," Healer Patricia said sounding bone tired.

"What can I do?" Hades asked looking over at the person in bed giving a start as he notices it is Professor Snape.

"I know this is a little strange but do you see any type of aura around this man?" she asked.

"An aura?" Hades asked confused.

"Lets see," she said pinching the bridge of her nose. "First bring out your Angel," she said handing over a Calming Potion knowing he might be too confused or unnerved to feel the right amount of relaxation to bring his wings out. With a sigh Hades downed the Potion causing his wings to break out of his back shredding the shirt he had been wearing.

"Alright now take a look at this man what do you see?" she asked.

Turning to look at Professor Snape with his wings out Hades gasped as he noticed a large amount of black miasma surrounding the unconscious form of his Head of House. "What do you see Hades?" Healer Patricia asked again.

"A black cloud of miasma is surrounding him," Hades said reaching forward only to flinch back as what looked like a lightning bolt shot out of the miasma towards his hand. Missing him the invisible bolt caused vase with flowers on the bed side table to smash open and spill onto the floor.

"Don't touch it Hades," the woman cried too late. "Tell me have you found all your mates?" she asked as her voice to Hades' ears making it sound as if she way screaming at him from as a thunder storm raged.

"Yes," he called back his voice seeming to be nothing more than a whisper to his ears.

"Would I be correct," she called out again "that the young men that came with you are your mates?" Not trusting his voice Hades nodded as Healer Patricia opened the door to find all four of Hades' mates tying to, unsuccessfully break down the wards around the room. As she opened the door she was nearly bowled over by them as they rushed to make sure Hades was alright. Dusting herself off from them running into her she started to tell them what they needed to do only to find a wand being held to her face by the smallest male, apart from Hades. "We don't have time for that curse me latter," she said pushing the wand tip aside "I need you to help save this man's life."

For the first time Hades mates looked at the person lying in the bed giving gasp of surprise to see Professor Snape lying in the bed. "How can we help?" Draco asked for while he was angry at the man for at the moment he did not want his Godfather to die.

"I need you to work together to help Hades tackle some sort of miasma surrounding him," Healer Patricia said directing them to each place a hand somewhere on Hades body. Theo took hold of Hades' left hand as the others placed a hand on the Submissive Angel-Neko's back trying to send magic and support to their mate. Gathering the strength provided by his mates Hades once more reached out to the miasma and not even flinching as the dark bolt shot out towards his palm as he began to try to vanish the dark cloud hanging over the Potion Master's form.

It was slow work as Hades had to draw the dark miasma cloud away as if it was string in the world's largest ball of twine as he drew more and more on his mate's to fully vanish it, but the work put a strain on them as well as one after another pulled their hand away feeling completely drained until only Marcus remained with his hand in the absolute middle of Hades' back. Hades found that no matter what he did or how much power he used he could not get rid of the last bit of miasma surrounding Professor Snape's form, and what was worse he found if he stopped for any time longer than a couple of minutes the miasma he had already banished would be replaced. He was about to call it quite so as to tell Healer Patricia to find an different and older Angel when Death appear.

" _The feathers Hades use the feathers_ ," Death said before vanishing. Lifting his left hand shakily to his left ear where the feather he had found was tucked while reaching over to grab the other feather from the bed side table Hades found his Magic getting a boost as if he had gone into Overdrive. His tiredness vanishing in an instant Hades crossed the two Golden feathers before him creating an X he watched as the miasma get sucked away from Professor Snape's body until only one strain remained somehow still tied to the man as the rest was pulled tight to the Golden X. Hades wanted to curse, but in his Angel form he could not even find the words to do so, at having come so close only to fail. When he suddenly got an idea reaching over to Theo, still holding one of the Golden Feathers, he took his first Mate's hand and transferred the feather into the other's grip. Seeing the X still pulling the stream of miasma towards it even if he was not holding one of the feathers; Hades shifted the feather he still held into his left hand as with his right he pulled his Angel Blade from its sheath. Turning his body slightly Hades' expertly flipped the blade into a back handed grip and brought it down on the stream of miasma severing it.

As the dark thread was cut anchor point to the Potions Master fell away finally freeing the man from the dark essence that had been attached to him. Hades breathed a sigh of relief which changed into a sound of pain as Professor Snape began to scream.

Severus had tried to call the Shadow thing back to him after it had vanished both years ago and mere seconds as inside the void it was impossible to tell time. Even the random visions of the winged shadow had stopped some unmeasurable time ago. Suddenly the shaking resumed making Severus look around for the action was usually controlled by the Shadow. " _ **FREEDOM** it is **COMING** I am going **HOME**_ ," the Shadow's echoing voice called yet the being had not appear. The void started to change as lights began to appear making it look like less like it was eternal twilight. Soon the place was unrecognizable looking like a nice forest cleaning with lights hung from branches with only the shadow form of a man the only point of darkness in the whole area.

"What are you?" Snape asked.

"I am you and we are now free," the voice said not longer as an echo as the darkness surrounding the man fell away revealing not his own features but that of James Potter. The hatred that Snape has long felt for the man seems to had vanished as James reached forward and took hold of his left arm in the man's right. Snape threw his head back and cried out in pain as memories long since locked came flooding into his mind of his husband and child mixing with the memories of the life he lived as Snape. As his memories as James returned the man before him merged with his body until only he remind trying to make sense of his now two lifetimes worth of memories sinking to his knees and clutching at his head. " _Get up Damn it we need to go save them_ ," the echoing voice commanded as making him realize who they were, his mate and son, and his son at least was in the hands of the bastard who had done this to him. Gathering his strength Sev-James pulled himself out of the void and back to consciousness. His eyes snapping open he sat up causing a shout of alarm. As he found himself looking into the startled faces of five of his/Severus snakes, one of which was his son, as well as a woman who seemed to have fainted. "Hello." he said seeing their shocked faces.


	10. Collaring the Cat, or the Birth of Severus Snape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story of Ronedore took control of James Potter-Riddle and created Severus Snape.

During his time as Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley had been shocked to find several people missing from this timeline which had knew existed in his own. The first ones had been "Dumbledore's" siblings which had required him to use the Elder Wand, which he had taken from Harry after he and Ginny had gotten rid of his "best friend" to gain access to all of Harry's money and family titles. Ron and his sister had to actually kill Harry to claim his titles and vaults when after years of trying Ginny had only gotten pregnant when she had cheated on Harry. Harry had only learned of the cheating when he had found the Inheritance test for young Albus seeing that the baby was not his but someone else. It was than that Harry made the mistake of coming to Ron or some advice and help dealing with Ginny.

Ron had not hesitated to cast the Killing Curse on Harry as his friend began to pace before him. As Harry's mother had not been there to die for him Ron's spell worked as Harry was blasted with the curse and had fallen forward onto his face breaking his glasses. Having killed Harry, Ron was able to take control of the Elder Wand, which he had been able to convince Harry not to snap after the battle with Voldemort. As he laid hands on the wand Ron had been surprised to hear the sound of someone Apparating into his and Hermione's home. As his wife was not one to be home until at least 6:30 he had been shocked someone had been able to easily get through his wards. And more so when he saw his visitor was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself who had died at five years ago. Albus had quietly explained that he would take care of Harry's body so no one would ever know what had happened to Britain's Magical Savoir leaving Ginny and the Weasley Clan free to take over his vaults. Ron could only smile thinking of what he could do with all that money only for the now alive Headmaster say he would be unable to uses Harry's money left before producing a Time-Turner and placing its chains around his neck. Before Ron could ask what was going on the Headmaster gave him a roll of parchment before handing over the Elder Wand and tapping the Time-Turner.

Ron had felt a strong pull backward as he was sent back into the past and fell to his knees when he finally stopped. After empting his stomach Ron began to read the parchment.

_Ronald,_

_I know you are confused at the moment, but trust me this is for the good of our family. The year is now 1904 and thanks to some magic of the Time-Turner you are wearing your form has changed. I know this might seem like a stretch but in truth you are now Albus Dumbledore, due to a spell we learn later which can alter everyone's memories. The Magicals of this time will now recall you attending Hogwarts and being the top in your year. I have left a list of contacts that you are in correspondence with, don't worry your knowledge of the future will work well with dealing with their ideas. It will also lead you to guide the world into the way it should be taking power from those fucking snakes, as in this time they are the more respected house than even Gryffindor._

_You know are the true Master of the Elder Wand, having killed its previous owner, and about time I must say, this will allow you to cast ever spell with out using your Core. I have jotted down some that you should be aware of, such as the spell to alter everyone's memories, one that will bind a Phoenix to you against their will, and one that grants you perfect memory so can keep your knowledge of your life of Ron (though after you read this letter you yourself will forget about the letter and think you are acting on your own intuitive._

_Now the first thing you really need to do is to create a Golem to become your "brother" Aberforth as well as how to make a Magical Portrait of your "dead little sister." But there is some good news, the Dumbledore line is a rich one and with everyone recalling you are the eldest child it give you control of their vaults, though they are not as large as the Potter family vaults but that comes later._

_Your future self,_

_Ronald/Albus Dumbledore._

Ron than began to leaf through the other parchment in the roll finding some really powerful spells such as the Golem and Portrait maker and performed them right way. Even with the Elder Wand he had almost laid out for a hour making him wish he had not cast the spells one after another. As he regained his heal the found the others spells mentioned in the letter casting the Memory Booster as well making he recall all the spells on the list including the Dark Rituals he would need to perform to alter the memories of everyone. When he reached the last page there had been only one word "Burn" swimming in Compulsions which caused him to burn the letter and made him forget he had ever read it.

Besides his "siblings" the other changed that he had made sure did not actually happen was his relationship with Gellert Grindelwald did not take place cause he was not a fucking faggot. Though he did use the Ritual to alter the world to make the man think they had. Still it had been a great pleasure to take the faggot down who had not even put up a fight letting him easily kill him and gain a second Elder Wand which he placed in his personal Vaults for latter.

As he did not know much about the history apart from what he head read about Dumbledore in Rita's book Ron did not notice any other change to the timeline. He did recall Voldemort's real name and it had taken all he could not to kill the boy when he took the boy from the orphanage, knowing the man had to live if he was to gain access to the Potter Vaults. The only real change in the timeline after Dumbledore's siblings happened when James Potter and his friends came to Hogwarts.

At a time when he thought nothing could surprise he was proven wrong as his most hated Professor never showed up. When he had asked Minerva about why Snape had not been at the sorting. His loyal stooge had looked confused and asked him who he meant. Thanks to Hermione he was able to recall the names of the man's parents name he asked for the child of Eileen Snape nee Prince. She had said she would look into it making him hope that Snape had just missed the train due to being sick. His had been crushed, however, when Minerva had gotten back to him a week latter to inform him that after looking into it she had found that Tobias Snape in a drunken rage had killed Eileen almost eleven years ago when she had been pregnant with their child after she had finally told her husband that she was Magical. Tobias thinking his kid was going to be a devil had killed his wife and unborn son and had been sent to a Muggle Prison where he had spent five year before dying in a riot.

Ron could not figure it out as he watched the young James Potter become friends with Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black without showing any hatred to anyone in Slytherin. In fact the only person the group had not gotten along with was young Peter Pettigrew. Ron began to wonder if when he had come back to make sure his family got what they deserved first with Dumbledore siblings and now no Severus Snape with the Marauders hating Peter.

The next break from his timeline had been the Witch* though that could have been something that Binns had not talked about in class, or he slept through. The Witch had not been the biggest thing for Ron as the person who ended up bringing her in was Tom Riddle. The only upside from the event was it brought an and to his rising career as an Auror, but to Ron's surprise somehow ended up bringing James and Tom Riddle together. What was even more shocking was he had been asked to officate the bonding not only between James and Tom but between Sirius, Remus and Harry's mom Lily. Something he declined with a passion for while he set up his persona just like the Headmaster of his time at School Ron refused to accept Slytherins into places of power if he could so help it, and put a foot down for bonding that was not just a man and a woman that had been born in those genders.

Ron began to work behind the scenes having his stooges place laws to reduce powers for any same sex couple as well as making it illegal to say one was a gender other than the one was born as earning the perpetrator a term of two years in Azkaban even if they were under age and went to Hogwarts. It had annoyed him in latter years when most of his reforms had been overturned by people like Lucius Malfoy but he just had to give off his grandfatherly smile and accept it.

His actions had not stopped Tom and James as well as Sirius, Remus and Lily bonding as they had gone to France to get their ceremonies done. He knew he need to do something when during one of the appearances after their bonding Tom had shown up obviously pregnant, and based on how far along the freak was he was carrying Harry. Seeing the pregnant man Ron suddenly understood why Harry had never gotten Ginny herself pregnant he was a freak born from freaks. But his family did have a lot of money and power something that need to be given to his own family.

So when he had heard Tom had given birth to Harry, no matter what they actually called the brat he had gone to see them to offer his "congratulations" to the pair on their child. Being greeted warmly by the freaks he allowed Harry to be put into his hands to give the pair a chance to get his tea, but as soon as their backs were turned he used the Elder Wand to stun them both.

Placing the crying brat in its carrier Ron had began to set up the Ritual which would make everyone that held a Light or Gray core recall Tom becoming Voldemort and trying to destroy their world before placing the memories in both the stunned freaks head. Ron was proud of a finishing touch he added making Tom look like the snake-like man Harry had describe him during his resurrection in the graveyard.

Still having some work to do he used his wand to fake a note from James to Sirius, Remus and Lily before writing one to Peter himself. As soon as the four arrived he began to shift their memories making Lily recall falling in love with, marrying and having Harry, while for the three men making them recall being friends at Hogwarts. Only after the groups memories had all been changed Ron used the Elder Wand to send Tom away to some forest on the on the main European Continent. Once the newly created Voldemort was away he repositioned everyone one in the room and cast a blood glamor spell on Harry to make him look like James and Lily's son before waking everyone up.

Ron had smiled to himself as his victims woke up in the middle of a conversation of Lily introducing her "son" to everyone making Sirius smile at his "Godchild." With everything moving back along the proper path Ron decided to step back for a moment as he tried to figure out the "Snape Problem" as he referred to it, but after all these years he still could not figure out what had happened. As he was worrying about "Snape" Ron had failed to take into account that he had altered Tom's memory so soon after the man had given birth which had partially protected Tom from his spells leading Tom to go to the new Potters, for his mate and child.

Like any person born after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, Ron knew the exact day the even took place if not the time. So on October 31, 1981 he had camped out at the House of Lily and James waiting for Tom's arrival. The bastard finally showed up at around seven PM easily walking past the wards and the Fidelius Charm on his former vacation home. Hoping Tom would still kill James, Ron had waited for six minutes after Tom had entered he place before he made his own way inside. Walking gingerly though makeshift barriers he finally found someone within Harry's room.

Walking into the room was also the first time he had learned that the pair were not only fucking faggots but bloody creatures as Tom had a set of Wing spouting out of his back trying to talk to James to come away with him and get healed. James meanwhile sporting a pair of cat ears and tail was clutching Harry to his chest screaming at the winged freak for killing Lily. Deciding enough was enough if Tom was not going to kill James he would step in, so hidden from the pair he raised his wand to cast the killing curse to end the freak like he had killed Harry a lifetime ago in his own past he suddenly stopped. He could use this as he once more stunned both men from the safety of the doorway and began to cast spells for a ritual to make the world think that James had died while at the same time transforming the man himself into Severus Snape and filling the man with a lifetimes worth of memories making him hate himself and Harry.

Making sure Severus was loyal to him, thus let him use the man to gain partial access to the Potter Vaults and start to pay his mother from them he turned to Tom. Recalling a spell he had come across since this all began he shattered Tom's soul into multiple pieces, place one within his own son's head before he banished the now wraith of a man back to the forest he would be found years latter by Quirrell.

With both Harry's parents dealt with Ron turned to his future "best friends" and knowing that his parents had been nasty creatures cast spells that would block all his creature attributes as well as any mates he might have. Going further by making the boy either hate or feel nothing to the mates he was destined to possess. Thinking about how powerful both Tom and James had been Ron began to block many possible abilities Harry might have not sure if the baby would have them or not in the long run, and than finally finishing his enchantments to the brat by making him loyal to Ginny, Gryffindor, Light Cored Magicals as well as himself now but also his younger self.

Feeling warn out after casting so many powerful spells Ron had felt drained as his The Elder Wand drooped a little allowing baby Harry to grab it. Unseen by Ron at Harry grabbing the wand Death had appeared to his new Master. Seeing his Master was a so young and with all that was on him Death creaked his knuckles wishing he could take Ron's life at that moment but that would leave his Master alone when he was too young to take care of himself. Death made a vow to protect his young Master as best he could which came in useful a nearly a day latter when the one year old baby was left outside on the Dursley's front porch in November.

Making sure his Master did not die or become an Obsurial thanks to the Muggles Ronedore had placed him with had become an almost second full time job for Death. A job that ended on a few weeks before his Master's eleventh birthday when he was visited by Time and another incarnation of himself who was transferring the essence of their Master's Soul. The two Deaths merged together letting the Death of this timeline learn what had happened and what to do to change it as the soul from the other Master was placed in this timelines Harry. Giving Time a kiss, their first one, Death had quickly taken Harry to Gringotts to get the enchantments form Ronedore off of him.

**Present Day**

As the spells he had placed on James Potter-Prince came undone Ronedore felt them break. Worried that it had meant the man had died pulling this timeline further from his own he tried to find the machines he had watching "Snape" only to find that they were one of the many he had destroyed when Pomfrey had taken the man to St. Mungos. With a quick flick of the Elder Wand Ronedore repaired all the machines he had watching the various people in his plan. Seeing they were working as the ones tied to his younger self, sister, and Mother all said his true family was doing fine he turned to the others. Sirius still in Azkaban and under enchantments, check. Remus alone and living in a forest still enchanted, check. McGonagall in her office and Hagrid in his hut, check. Harry not at Hogwarts oh so not a check, and what was worse he could not get any more details from it to find out where the brat was. Turing to "Snape's" machine he saw the thing was not even working so he opened it up and found the insides utterly destroyed and somehow resistant to his spells to fix it. He was still wondering what to do when their was the sound of two machines starting to grind. Turing around he saw that Harry and Quirrell/Tom's machine break down as well and began to wonder what was going on.

With a smile Death pulled his hand away from his machines that had been tracking not only his Master but Hades' parents ending their existences as easily as he did with a mortal life. "Serves you right," Death said out loud knowing the man could not hear him anyway before he vanished from the Man's office to return to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mentioned in an earlier chapter of the Witch, whose name was erased from the Magical World for her evil actions, and was sent through the Veil.
> 
> Hoped this chapter answered some questions you might all have had.


	11. Sharing his results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades finally lets his Mates and his returned father see his full results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this part might get confusing as I will be sort of combining James and Severus name in various ways.

As Hades's mates looked on with open mouths having seen the man's form shifted as he screamed they moved to block their submissive from view of the man. With a suddenness that made all but Hades jump in shock the man stopped screaming as he opened his eyes and shot right up in bed. Healer Patricia fainted right away at the sight of the man as he looked over and said, "Hello."

"Hello father," Hades said feeling a connection to the man now that the miasma was no long attached to the man.

"So your recognize us?" the man asked.

"Us?" Draco asked looking around as if to see who else the man that had been his godfather was as he pulled Harry further behind him.

"Yes Draco us, at least for the moment," the man stated "sorry trying to to get thoughts in order from two lives.

"Two lives?" Hades said trying to get past Draco to reach his father.

"It seems that whoever separated us and you from Tommy made gave us the thoughts of growing up as Severus Potter we mean Snape," the man said his words a little hard to follow but easy to under stand after a moment of thought.  
"

So you recalling being both James and Professor Snape?" Theo asked still holding onto Hades' hand.

"We do Theodore, how is your father, did you know he was part of ours and Tommy's wedding party?" Sevtter said looking at the young man holding their son's hand.

"So you know all of us then?" Marcus asked.

"We do through the memories that belong to Potape," the man said shaking his head to clear it and speaking slowly as if wanting to make sure he got it right, "we mean Snape. You are Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott Jr and Snape's Godson Draco Malfoy. What we do not know is why you are with our son and where all of us are at the moment, though we assume it is St. Mungos, or who the woman is."

"They are my Mates father and she is Healer Patricia she called me to come help heal you," Hades said with a smile as he laid his head on Theo's shoulder and grabbed Marcus's hand.

"Lets us return to the Mates thing later how is it you know a Healer that she can call you for help?" Jamverus asked looking in worry at their son.

Rather than Hades being the one it was Theo who answered. "Just like had you had someone mess with your mind Hades has no memory of any prior to a week or so before his last birthday."

"Who messed with our son's mind?" Javerter asked reaching over and to grab their son and pull him in closer to him.

Hades was not sure if he should answer that or not having not even told his Mates, apart from Theo and his father about coming into contact with the veil and even then it had been told as a possible dream. He suddenly noticed that once again the world was frozen around him with his father's hand on his shoulders looking into his face. "Death? Time are you here?" he called out,

" **We are young Magical** ," the voice of Time answered him " **Death wanted another chat with you**."

"What's up Death?" Hades said trying to tilt his head to get a look at the pair.

" _It is alright to let them know if you want young Mas... Will you stop_ ," Death said.

"Stop what?" Hades asked confused.  
" _Not you Master_ ," Death said as the sound of hands slapping something rang through the room. " _As I was saying now that you have all your mates you can allow them all to see your full results, your father should be able to see them anyway_."

"Is there a way to fix his mind?" Hades asked still trying to look at the pair but unable to turn enough to see the pair.

" **Unfortunately not Hades his mind must heal on its own,** " Time voice said sounding like he was pouting a little. " **If we tried to interfere it could do even worse damage to him than what he is going through now**."

"Thanks, also before you let me resume normal time can I ask what you are doing back there?" Hades asked.

" _Nothing_ ," Death said quickly.

" **I'm running my hands all over him and nuzzling his neck** ,' Time said with what sounded like a smirk on his face though Hades could not see it.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Death said as another smack was heard before everything started to move again.

"No one really messed with my mind," Hades said as his father looked deep into his eyes.

"Someone must have if you have amnesia," his father said looking as if he was trying to perform Occlumency on him so Hades opened his mind to him. For a moment Hades saw some memories he had never seen before only to be blasted backwards into the Theo's arm. "That is some powerful magic," his father said sounding out of breath "are you alright Hades?"

"I am, that has never happened before," Hades said looking up at Theo and Marcus who had been helping him try to recall any of his memories.

"How many times have you tried to check out your memory?" his father asked.

"Well Healer Patricia had tried to check me out in our first session during the summer and later Marcus has been during session to work on my magic has helped me clean up my mind a little," Hades explained. "But this might be an even bigger help," he said pulling out his results from inside of his robes thinking about letting all of his mates read the whole thing.

There was a moment of silence as the five read his full results with each of Hades' mates and his father's faces drain of color. His father was the first to break the silence that had fallen, "The Bastard I will kill his younger self so he can not come back and mess with our family."

"No Father don't," Hades said.

"Why not Hades?" Draco asked looking like he wanted to wrapped his hands around Ron's neck and not even bother with using Magic at all.

"At the moment Ron's younger self has done nothing too bad it is Ronedore who we need to focus on," Hades said making them all laugh at the man's name.

"That is very clever Hades," Blaise said wiping his eyes as he was overcome with laughter.

"It was not really my idea," Hades said.

"Who else have you shown the full list to?" Marcus asked confused of who else could have come up with the name for the real identity of the Headmaster.

"Um Death," Hades said shocking them again.

"You spoke to Death himself?" his father asked "You collect the heirlooms?" All of Hades' mates look confused at the question.

"Not in this life but it seems that after I touched the veil Death brought me back to this time," Hades explained.

"And you lost the memories of that life as well. So you could not even say where the items were," his father said.

"I can not, though Death told me that as yours and Tom's son I already had access to two items, even if I never touched them, and evidently I touched the wand at some time becoming his Master," Hades said.

"Alright I feel a little left out what heirlooms, wand and why are you speaking of Death as if he was a real person?" Theo asked having never felt so confused.

"Both our and Tom's family lines come from an old family known as the Peverell line which creates three powerful artifacts known in some circles as the Deathly Hallows where if one was to own them they would gain the title of Master of Death," his father said before he began to tap the line on Hades' form that stated he was the Master of Death. "As far as I know there has not been a Master of Death since the objects were created, or in some stories given to their first owners by Death himself. So what is he like?" his father asked looking towards him as did his mates.

"Is it rude to say he is a little insane?" Hades asked.

"Well his job is to collect the souls of the dead," Draco stated "I don't see that being conducive to one's mind."

"It is a little more than that, plus he/they/it whatever seems to be in a serious relationship with Time," Hades told them making his mates' mouths fall open and his father rub the bridge of his nose.

"We do not even want to know how you know that Hades," his father said.

"And speaking of Mates," Sevtter said sending a look at the four males around his son "what are your roles in my son's Mateship.

"I was the first one to connect with Hades after he woke up, and I am looking after his Mind," Theo said.

"I was found next and surprisingly here to help focus his magic. I think it is due to how much magic that Hades actually has that I was assigned this due to my more matured cores, rather than say his protector," Marcus said giving voice to a guess that had formed of why out of all Mated positions he had been chosen to look after the younger boy's Magic.

"I made contact next and I have been making sure Hades' Body is alright," Blaise said.

"Wait made contact does that mean you found out Hades was your mated before then but only let yourself know latter," Jamverus said sending a glare at the dark skin Italian.

"No that was me um Godfather," Draco said "I found out that I was Hades' Mate at the same time as Marcus, but fearing my Father's reaction to it I did not reveal myself to him until we calmed him down on the first night in Slytherin House." Sev-Ja flinched a little recalling how they reacted to their own son before they found out who they were.

"We are sorry for that Hades," he said pulling his son into a quick hug before turning to Draco "so I guess that means you are in the role of his Protector?"

"Yes I am his protector though I doubt I can really do much against Ronedore at the moment," Draco said looking a little ashamed to admit that he was a failure at his role.

"Don't feel so bad Dragon," Marcus said "I doubt even if I was the Protector I could do it either." Hades' other mates nodded in agreement,

"Yes Draco some times it is better to protect through misdirection than anything," Jameverus chiming it to make one of his Godsons feel better a little surprised to find that they was able to separate their memories when it came to being the blonde's godfather.

"While this is good to discuss we do have one slight problem," Blaise said making everyone look at him.

"And what would that be Heir Zabini?" Sevtter asked.

"Well we have the whole issue that you can't really go back to school at the moment," Blaise said as the others agreed. As the man gave them a confused look Blaise pulled the rooms mirror over letting them see that they had regained the look of James Potter.

"We see your point," the man said looking at his reflection and tying to use it to focus his mind to block the man whose reflection was not show away from their mind. "We could use a Glamour to look like the other?" he suggested.

"I don't think that would work with Ronedore most likely know who you are and with you being gone from the castle if you came back he would probably cast a spell to get rid of any Glamour you could use," Theo said.

"Not necessarily true," they said looking to Hades.

"What?" Hades asked confused at the sudden intensity in his father's gaze.

"No matter how powerful a spell a person can cast a normal Magical can't get past an Archangel spell," the man said.

"But won't I get in trouble for casting magic outside of school thinking about how Marcus's father had once told him that it was illegal after a Magical started at school to cast any magic until they were of age.

"No for a couple of reasons," his father said "first it is harder for the Ministry to detect underage magic when done in a Magic rich environment such as where we are now. And secondly some creatures such as Angles, Demons and for some strange reasons Trents have natural abilities that block their magic from being watched. And with you and Tommy being from the line of Archangels it would make it utterly impossible unless a trace was placed on you at a young age for your magic to be detected if cast while you go full creature. Even a trace placed on a wand would be unable to be used."

"I don't have your standard wand," Hades said lifting his Angel blade out of its sheath, that he had returned it to after he had cut the miasma earlier so that he would not cut any of his mates as they watched his father scream and regain his natural form.

"Even better," his father said rubbing his hands together gleefully.

His father had him bring out his creature traits as he explained the spell to use to perform an Angel powered Glamour charm. As he was getting ready to cast the spell Healer Patricia started to regain consciousness at last. Having a feeling that she should not be aware of what was going on Hades uses his memory of spells that he should not know yet and cast a stunner at her knocking her out again. As he turned to cast the spell again he decided to add another aspect to the spell recalling how powered-up he had become when he had used the two strange feathers. Putting one back in his hair he handed the other back to his father before bringing his own wings out to full extension. Hades suddenly felt a stronger connection between himself and his father thanks to the wings. Moving his Angel Blade though the complicated movements his father had demonstrated for him to cast the spell his wings started to glow like a small sun as he tapped into his Archangel heritage to cast the Glamour on his father.

Casting the spell his head threw backwards and to his Mates' horror white light began to shoot out of his eyes before falling onto his body as both Hades and his father's body began to change. Hades' father just shifted back into looking like he was Severus Snape while Hades body got a little slimmer, his face became more cherub like and a tiny bit feminine, but strangest of all was his hair had changed from its normal messy black rats nest to golden locks that flowed gently down to his shoulders. All his new features even remained as Hades brought his creature back under control. When he saw the strange looks everyone was giving him he moved to his father's side and looked into the mirror where he let out a gasp of shock at his new look, and found another change as his voice seemed to be a touch more gentle. Hades wanted to swear for the new look was sure to raise a lot of attention he did not need, but found that just like when he had his Angel features out he could not find the right words forcing him to use an alternate, "Tortoise shells" This caused his father to start to laugh placing a hand over his mouth while his Mates just look confused and Theo gentle took hold of a lock of Hades hair to exam it better. "What is so funny?" Hades asked pouting up at his father.

"It seems that performing the Glamour on me you fully touched your Archangel roots son," his father said throwing an arm around him in a hug.

"How do I change back?" Hades asked.

"I don't know if you can, though I must say I am proud of you even Tom had never managed to do that," the man said placing a gentle kiss to his son's forehead making Hades' Mates wince as the could not see past he Glamour like Hades, as its caster could, so still held to his father's side he reached out to each of his mates and touched them, his arm glowing slightly with Angelic light, and let them see pass the Glamour.

Getting an idea Hades moved away from his father and over to Healer Patricia using his Angelic healing to bring her back around. "Hades is everything alright?" she asked only recognizing him due to his black with red sparkled eyes she had taken note of during her sessions with the young boy during the summer.

"I think so Healer but as we were able to heal Professor Snape a wave of magic washed out changing me into this and knocking you out, but on the good side he is awake now," Hades said holding down an hand, that looked like it belonged to a young female not an eleven year old male, to help her to her feet.

Dusting herself off a little she turned to see that just like Hades had said the man was sitting up in bed and looking over at her with a slight worried expression on his face. "How are you feeling Lord Snape?" she asked moving over to cast some diagnostic spells on him and saw he was clean of whatever had him in the Magical Coma.

"We... I am feeling fine how about you?" he asked trying to get out of bed only for one of Hades's mates, a blonde boy who she recognized as the son of one of her fellow healers, to place an arm on his shoulder and keep him in the bed.

"I seem to be right as rain and so are you would you like to head back to Hogwarts or should I send a message to the school to give you a few days off?" she asked.

"It might be better to go back to the school to take these students back to their dorms before they are missed," Sevtter said trying to not use any pronouns in his speech after their mess-up last time which thankfully the Healer had missed.

"Right good plan shall I walk you to the Floo?" she asked.

"Sure this is St. Mungos correct?" he asked and got a confirming nod before they continued "well as was out of it as they brought us in don't know the way." Javerus knew he sounded like his mind was not fully there but could no let the Mind Healer know that they were having trouble speaking and thinking in the first person.

"Very well if you all follow me," she said as she lead the group having assigned Marcus and Blaise to help Hades' disguised father walk.

When they reached to Floo, however, the group found that they could not connect to any of the Hogwarts fire places, leading to Hades' father to connect to the one inside the Three Broomsticks to get them back to the general area. The startled the group of Magicals still having drinks during the last call as they stepped out of the fireplace and without a word left the restaurant. Once outside Ja-Sev took out the Potion Master's wand, knowing he would need to get a replacement for the former Auror's wand, and summoned one of the horseless carriage that the older students used to get them all back to the school hopefully before Ronedore realized they were all gone.

A hope that was quickly dashed as they made their way up the front stairs into the castle to find the bastard waiting for them. "Ah Severus my boy it is good to see you back, but why are these students accompanying you? Ronedore said with a fake smile on his face, the whole party could read, as he cast a spell to detect any Glamours having added to his tool or any spells being removed since he was so close to Harry and not freaking out at the brat.

"It seems that the Healer put in charge of me need some help so had sent a request for young Heir Flint here to come give her a hand, the man said.

"Ah but what about these four?" Ronedore asked motioning at Harry who he suddenly noticed look very different than the normal.

"Ah it seems that Heir Flint had been helping them with a very important ritual that could not be stopped, delayed or have anyone move to far away so they had been forced to come as well," the man explained giving Ronedore a look like it had been hard for him not to hurt Harry making Ronedore breath a small sigh of relief which only grew when the results on his spell came up negative to any change being done to his pawn, unknown that thanks to Hades' Angelic Glamor and and Death stepping in his spell had been completely blocked. "If there is nothing else you need Albus I really should get these students to bed so they can be ready for their next day of classes," the man said as the group without waiting for his approval pushed past the Headmaster and headed down to the Slytherin area of the castle.


	12. The Young idiot and an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades' Mates come in contact for the first time with the younger form of Ronedore after learning the truth

As soon as his father showed them back to their dorm rooms Hades fell right into bed and fell almost instantly to sleep, not only for the lateness of the hour but also from the amount of magic he had used in the last couple of hours. Having fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow Hades was unaware of his father using his position of the Head of Slytherin to allow Marcus to move in with them, nor the slight chuckles from his mates as they gave him fond looks. Blaise using some magic to put him into some sleep clothing before the four tucked him into bed giving him a kiss to the forehead each.

Bidding them all goodnight, and ordering to go to bed themselves Hades' father returned to their room. Not wanting to give away that they had the memories of both Severus and James they decided to try to put their memories in order themselves thankful that they had let the Healers talk them into giving him an excuse to be under some light class work for the next couple of days. Not having to wake up for their first class the next morning they decided to try to meditate to bring their thoughts in order. As the focus of their meditation they chose Draco recalling how they were able to see that the boy was only the Godson of part of them. The part of them which was James recalling that during their Auror training learning a form of meditation in which one would clear their mind while doing various stretches, like the poses one would use to achieve their Animagus form, they started by clearing a bit of their office/rooms to work on the poses.

Starting out they stood on one leg while holding the other in the air with their foot pressed to the first leg's knee. Raising their arms above their head the brought them together slowly lowering to the center of his body focusing on Draco being both his Godson and not his Godson to get the feeling of the two parts of their minds and memories being apart. Holding potion with their hands held together in the middle of their chest. as if in prayer, and standing on one leg the man started taking several deep breaths clearing their mind of all but their relation ship with their son's protector. After a few deep breaths they were able to find the reason for being able to separate their memories for Draco, it all came down to the fact that despite the fact that the blonde and their Hades was the same age a Magical Child Godparents were usually not selected until they were fully introduced. As the Malfoy family always being a little over cautions to their kids ,due to a long standing family curse which most born in the line not lasting pass their first birthday, would always wait until any born in the family was at least a year and a half old before their Godparents were selected. Thus the ceremony to become Draco's Godfather was one of the first memories they had that was after they had been enchanted.

Working from that memory as they shifted their body so that their legs were both stretched out with the leg behind him being utterly straight and the leg before him having its knees bent, and their arms forming a giant "U" with his head in the middle running parallel above their outstretched legs. Using the first memory as a sort of mental springboard They were able to isolate all the memories that they could recall after they had been enchanted they were able separate their minds a little so that they could at least refer to themselves as Severus Snape while they were teaching or dealing with the staff, even Ronedore. The main problem still existed in somehow separating their two different childhoods. The one with James who had come from a good and loving home and had meet some great friends in school. Against the other where Severus had been brought up in abusive home thanks to a "father" who constantly worked himself into drunken rages after finding out his wife was a Witch, and had only had Lily Evens as a friend getting bullied by their other self and James' friends. To say it was strange to have one set of memories of bulling yourself was one thing but when the other set of memories did not even have the bullying scenes in them at all was even hared to deal with, as they moved through their school years. James flying and loving Quidditch while Severus hating to fly, one being a crack at potions while the other one needing loads of help just to achieve EE grades.

But as he thought of James needing help in Potions their memories left school to James getting help before his training to become an Auror from Tom. They body almost faltered as their mind landed upon their mate and Master. To have memories of he Tom being both the bearer of their son but also the person Severus pledged his serves to. There were also the memories of Tom himself, James recalled a word weary man who had just wanted to settle down for some peace and quite after his battle with the Witch, and to both their shock had started to fall for James as they worked on improving his skill in Potions. Tom had planned on retiring after he had helped James in Potions, but had stayed long enough to also being James partner during his first couple of months as an Auror. Leading to an accident during one of their cases landing Tom in St. Mungos. It had only been the older male's Angel blood that had saved him but as James had come to help Tom recover their relationship finally moved to their first kiss. Sharing the kiss at St. Mungos at surprisingly brought forth both their creatures sides put and a Magic Aura surround them letting them know they were actually compatible. Despite being older Tom had let James take control of the kiss as the younger male also ran their hands over Tom's lean and muscular body.

Yet at the same time in Severus memories recalled a man who had grown angry at the world and had wanted to take control of it. A man who was quick to anger and would not hesitate to blast one of his followers with an Unforgivable just for the "fun" of it. Though Severus also recalled seeing his fellow Death Eater Bellatrix fawning over Tom and wanting to curse the woman or maybe poison her with an unelectable and slow acting potion that would leave her in agony until she begged for death. As Severus he had seen it as a way to get rid of a rival for being their Master's top agent, but recalling the memories now he saw that Ronedore had not been able to prevent leakage between their lives so in the Severus memories he was going after the "bitch" who was making moves on his mate. All the more troubling for in James's memories through Sirius they had been Bellatrix's friend and had even chosen her to be Hades' Godmother.

Having found another crack to exploit in Ronedore's spell with the memories of his mate they were able to separate to separate memories even more even able to slightly see if one peculiar memory was possibly false through the enchantments that had been placed on them. Coming to that point they let their eyes open as they cast a tempus spell and saw it was nearly three in the morning. Feeling tired and worn out not only from the hours of active meditation, but also getting up slight early the day before due to it being the first day of class they went to their bedroom. Shooting their small single person bed a nasty look wishing Tom was with them as they stripped to their boxers and slipped onto his sleep clothes. As they pulled back the covers of the bed they were shocked to find an Angel feather laying on the bed, recalling that Hades had both the feathers with him as had sent their son and his mates to bed, yet through the magical signature and smell the feather laying on his bed was the same exact feather their son had been holding as he fell asleep in his dorms. Reaching for the feather they suddenly were reminded of Tom but as the actually touched it the feather vanished as he felt Tom's magic wash over him making him realize that for the first time since he had woken up in St. Mungos he was able to refer to himself in a singular sense. With a smile on his face despite missing his mate and having to continue to pretend to be Ronador's pawn James Potter fell asleep.

Hades, Draco, Blaise, and Theo were rather glad to find that what Marcus had told them about History of Magic, and the Professor in the class, as most of the rest of their classmates were fighting back sleep making their tired states not seem out of place. in fact of everyone on the class only Hermione seemed to be able to stay awake during the class sending annoyed looks at everyone else and still mystified looks at Hades.

Hades had come to expect it for as soon as he had left his room that morning nearly everyone had goggled at his new look. Some who had come been either Muggleborn or raised asking how he had pulled it off while others who knew about Creature blood had wondered what blood he had carried that had let to such an change for his young age. Having no desire to tell people the events of the night before Hades most ignored everyone not wanting people to find out that beside his new softer features his voice had changed to become a touched softer. As during breakfast he had been surrounded by all his mates and the Ghost Professor had not even seemed to notice the class Hades had thus far been able to keep that part of the change a secret.

As the Slytherins made their way to their first Defense Against the Dark Art's class Hades worried about his Mates reactions having their first class with the younger form of the man who would travel back in time to try to interfere with his life. It did not start out for the redhead as upon seeing Hades' new looks gave him a nasty look as he muttered in what Hades could only assume the idiot thought was a whisper, "Can't believe Harry fucking Potter is a pathetic creature." Either the redhead was not aware that most Magicals who had creature blood had heighten senses or he was purposing acting out trying to get a rise out of Hades. While Hades' Mates tensed up ready to defend Hades again if the idiot did anything Hades just tossed his new longer hair back over his shoulder, as he had seen Pansy do on the train while she "flirted" with Draco.

"That is a nasty black eye you got Ronald. Would you like me to heal it for you?" Hades asked innocently leading to some snickering as they heard his new voice..

"Stay away from me you freak," Ronald said backing away from him.

"I was just offering to help after all the idea of a house rivalry just makes no sense to me. After all many students are coming to learn magic for the first time here why have us worry if we are better or worse than someone else," Hades said as several Pureblood students from both houses only shook their heads at his innocence.

"I don't need the help of some slimy snake," Ronald said pushing Hades backward into Blaise' form.

Before anything else could happen the door to their class open and a tall slim man wearing a purple turban ushered them inside. As the Professor who introduced himself as Professor Quirrell began the lesson Hades had to tilt his head at the man's stuttering voice. While he knew that not every stutter was the same something seemed off about the man. When the man took roll his eyes shot open in shock at seeing Hades' new look and for a few moments the man seemed speechless before he gathered himself and continued with the roll call. After the Professor had demonstrated the spell they were learning that lessons, Flippendo, he had them start to practice it. Since the class was Defense Against the Dark Art Professor Quirrell had them practice their spells against each other. When it came time for Hades to try out the spell with his partner, Draco, there was some gasps and one high pitched scream as he pulled out his Angel Blade.

"Stop him Professor he is going to kill him," one of the Gryffindors called out pointing at Hades who was holding the blade as had become normal for him in a reverse grip hold.

"Great loss that would be," Ronald muttered.

"Ca-ca-calm down ev-everyone w-w-w-w-while that is a bl-blade it is also a Magical f-f-focusing items ak-k-k-kin to a wand," the Professor said getting between Hades and the students with his arms before him. While the man was looking towards the other students with Hades only looking at the back of his head he could not shake the feeling that the Professor was looking at him.

"But why does he have it rather than a wand?" a Muggleborn Gryffindor, who Hades though was named Dean Timbus, asked.

"It is d-d-d-due to his c-c-c-c-creature blood. As y-y-y-you can see he l-l-l-looks a little d-d-d-different from yesterday. T-t-t-t-tell me Hades was one of your p-p-p-p-parents part Angle.

"Yes sir," Hades said leading to some further gasp.

"A-a-a-as you can see Hades here has some f-f-f-features from common d-d-descriptions of Angles f-f-f-from the ch-ch-cherub like f-f-f-features, golden blonde h-h-h-hair, and melodious voice." the Professor pointed out. "S-s-s-s-some creature blooded M-m-m-m-m-magicals find other items other than wands w-w-w-w-work better for focusing their magic. I k-k-k-know that besides an Angel Blade w-w-w-which Hades is w-w-w-wielding Angels find bow s-s-staffs and scythes to work as well." The Professor than motioned Draco to retake his seat as he stood before Hades. "C-c-c-c-come along Hades l-l-l-lets see what you have," the man said holding his wand pointed at the floor. With a shrug Hades performed the wand movement that they had been shown as he cast the spell towards the Professor. The man did not even seemed to be paying attention until at the very last moment a golden shield appeared around him causing the spell to fizzle out upon it. While the rest of the class marveled at the Professor's spell work Hades' mouth fell open as he felt a twinge as the spell was cast from the wing still tucked behind his right ear. "V-v-v-v-very good Hades q-q-q-q-quite powerful for one so young," Professor Quirrell said giving him a rather proud smile.

"Thought Angles were supposed to be pure," a snide voice said into the silence.

"W-w-w-w-what was that Messer W-w-w-w-weasley?" Professor Quirrell asked in surprisingly low and dangerous tone.

"Angles are said to be pure right?" Roland asked as the class turned towards him.

"That is c-c-c-c-correct." Quirrell responded with an arched eyebrow.

"Than how did he end up in Slytherin. I mean it is well known fact that it is the place He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named and many of his followers came from. My Mum said that there is not a evil Magical who had not come from that House," the idiot said causing all the Slytherins students to glare at him an all but the girl who had been on his side yesterday from Gryffindor to face palm.

"Merlin w-w-w-was in Slytherin Messer Weasley while his g-g-g-g-greatest foe, Morgana, c-c-c-c-came from Gyrffindor," Quirrell said making several mouths fall open at the news. "A p-p-p-persons future is not d-d-d-d-determined by the House they were sorted into. And Angels are p-p-p-pure even if you c-c-c-c-controlled him you would be unable to m-m-m-m-make Hades swear or k-k-k-k-kill. But I th-th-think that is enough t-t-t-time talking about Hades' c-c-c-creature," Professor Quirrell said letting Hades step down so the others could practice the spell.

Hades may not have been able to kill but by the end of the class his Mates sure were almost there themselves as they listened to Ronald complain and make snide comments about the Slytherins in general and their Submissive in particular through the rest of the class period. It seemed that the bigoted redhead had got it into his head that Hades had somehow faked his change and was trying to prove he was not really an Angel by trying to make him swear. His first attempt involved the redhead purposely walking on his foot as he headed up for his turn to perform the spell, but as Hades was also part Neko and some Neko had claws when they let their creature out his shows were actually reinforced so had not even felt the other's foot. After seeing his attempt had failed Ronald "accidentally" miss his target when he cast his spell at one point as he sent it zooming right at Hades, but as Draco had seen it coming he moved Hades out of the way with a simple kick to his Submissive's chair sending Hades out of it just in time. Ronald had smiled as to him it looked like Hades had fallen out of his chair to avoid his spell yet instead of getting mad Hades had dusted the back of his robes and nodded to Malfoy as if in thanks. Getting angry Ron actually did miss his next target shattering a mirror and earning him a twenty point lose as well as an essay on the fact that he was a Wizard not a Baboon brandishing a stick.

Ronald did manage to get Hades to "swear" at the end of class when on his way down to lunch he realized he had forgotten his bag and had to go back to the class room. As he had been one of the first to leave finding the class rather disappointing, he had not expected anyone to still be in the room. As Hades had stayed behind to thank the Quirrell for telling his classmates about the Angel Blade and offering to help the man's stutter with his Angelic healing. Something that made Quirrell give him another proud smile as he declined the offer. So as Hades went to open the door Ronald busted into the room sending it door right into Hades' face. Quirrell winced a little as he rushed forward to check to see if Hades was alright as the first year cried out, "Pickled Beets" as a stream of blood rushed from his nose. Quirrell gently moved Hades' hands away from his band nose pulling out his wand to cast a quick healing charm on it which if Hades had been paying attention would have seen was accompanied by the golden glow that came to his hands when he used his Angelic Healing as well as the man gently touch the feather tucked behind Hades' ear. Hades let out a sigh of relief as the pain instantly vanished and the Professor cleaned his face a little before he turned to Ronald giving him an actual detention for his reckless behavior. The redhead had tried to protest saying it was an accident but since Quirrell had seen the other times Ronald had tried to hurt Hades he did not believe him. Quirrell than escorted both pre-teens down to the Great Hall for lunch so that the redhead would not try to hurt the other boy once again. Delivering Hades to the Slytherin table, right to the his mates, Quirrell lead Ronald up to the front table to discuss the redhead's punishment with his head of House.


	13. Detentions and bigotry

After lunch Ronedore headed back to his office and warded the room to prevent anyone from entering as he cursed his younger self getting a detention on only the second day of class. He was beginning to wonder if what ever the Dursleys had done to Harry to make him get amnesia had somehow effected the intelligence leech between Harry and his younger self. He had of course tried to get Ron out of detention believing the First Year saying it had been an accident over who he knew to be the Dark Lord, but the other members of staff did not take Ron's side noticing the boy had shown a habit of bullying students he saw as weaker than himself. Having no choice Ronedore had to give the boy a detention, though he went easy on him by making him help Binns grade homework for a night which would give him at least a week to find out a way to get his younger self out of it. His first idea was to see if he could put a memory charm on everyone but did not know how it would effect Harry since he had become a nasty creature, or for that matter Voldy due to him sharing Quirrell's body.

As he paced his office he stopped in his tracks and smacked his forehead as the perfect solution came to him. He did not need to stop the Detention now he needed to correct what had happened to Harry over the Summer. Pulling out the Elder Wand he cast a spell which prevented the Portraits of the previous Heads from seeing them as he walked back to his throne like chair. Tapping his wand on both armrest and again on the headrest there was a click as the cushion he sat on swung up revealing the special Time Turner which had allowed him to come back into the past. Unlike a normal one such as Hermione had received in his Third Year of his old Timeline his was part of a wrist cuff rather than a necklace and each turn would send him back a week rather than a hour. Having been told by the elder Nott that Harry had been found wondering Diagon Alley before his birthday Ronedore spun the silver accented Hourglass five times around to send himself back a month and a half to stop whatever the Dursleys had done to him.

While the man had warded his office and cast a spell to make sure his actions were not seen his magic had no effect on the two beings who entered the room to stop him. Death was not going to let the fool try to once again interfere with his young Master's life and was willing to take the man's soul if need be. Time, however, stopped his Mate having his own plans as walking over to the man he jammed his finger into the middle of the Hourglass cracking it. Time had always hated that the Magical beings of this world had created Time Turners that allowed them to invade his domain. He had wish that he could have stopped it, but the bloody creation of the devices had been a Fixed Point in Time and even he could not break that without suffering the repercussions. That being said Ronedore, as is Mate loved to call the bastard, had to be stopped for the Time Turner he was using was too powerful to be left alone, that plus if he used it this time there would be three versions of the same being from different points of time inhabiting the same temporal axis. The man had already strained the Timeline with just the two versions which were active having three might destroy Time itself.

So as Ronedore let go of the Time Turner thanks to Time breaking the artifact the man was thrown backward into one of the many bookcases lining the walls off his office. There were some shouts of surprise from the Portraits lining the walls as being unable to see the man they only saw the avalanche of books that buried the now unconscious pest. As the two powerful beings walked over to the man who could not bee seen with all the books on top of him, Death had to let out a unheard laugh seeing that the man in his desire to look well read and intelligent had stacked fake books on the shelf and was now under various Muggle telephone books. As his Mate laughed at the fool Time reach down and through the books as he took hold of the Time Turner on the man's wrist and took back all the sand from within it putting it all back where it belonged, in his own Hourglass. Their job done Time wrapped an arm passively around his Mate's waist pulling Death towards him as both knew that in all likely hood it would be a couple of hours before Ronedore woke back up, since he warded his office and could not be seen by those inside he would have to get up by himself. While Death was a little disappointed that all the man would wake up to would be a couple of bruises and maybe a broken finger or two, allowed Time to take him back home.

It seems the reason for Hades' change had quickly spread through the school for by the time he had his two pm study hall with in the Great Hall most people, even though of the different houses and older years had learned of him being an Angel. The good thing though, at least for him and his Mates, was unlike Ronald no one seem to have an issue with him being a creature blooded Magical including the redheads older twin brothers. In fact the twins sought him out during the study hall, since being only the second day no one had that much homework yet. "We want you to help us pull a prank," one of the twins said sitting down with no hesitation at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah as an Angel no would would ever suspect you it would be the perfect cover," the second twin said with a grin matching his brother.

"You don't have an issue that I am part Angel?" Hades asked not making any comment about his Neko side since no one other than his mates seemed to know it yet.

"Why would we?" the first twin asked tilting his head to the left.

"Your brother," was all Hades said.

"Ah," the second twin said in understanding shifting his head to the right "It is sort of our Mum's fault."

"While she had no issues with Angels, Phoenixes, and Unicorns believing like most that they are the ultimate representations of Light and Pure creatures she disliked the idea of any Magical with Creature Blood in their lines seeing them as less than beast, Right George?" he asked his twin.

"Your are correct Fred," George said before adding "While most of us could see her talk about Creature Blooded Magicals for what it was pure bigotry both our younger siblings believed her."

"Unfortunately you already had one point against you, from his point of view, when you ended up in Slytherin," Fred stated, "beside calling Creatures just beast our Mum also referred to anyone who was Sorted into Slytherin Evil. Just imagine a First Year Snake being Pure Evil an eleven year old that wants to take over the world and kill members of Gryffindor House."

"That is not a funny joke Weasley," Theo said wrapping an arm around Hades' shoulder seeing his Submissive react to being called Pure Evil something that his Angel could never be,

"I did not say it was a joke it was another of out Mum "lessons" growing up," George stated as a matter of fact. "You see shortly after our birth our real fathers died and we were taken in my our Aunt Molly and her husband Arthur.

"Molly always insisted we call her Mum," Fred stated seeing the others dubious expressions.

"Yeah she was our father's younger sister and our bearer, who we were told died in childbirth, had been an only child child so we went to live with Mum and our Uncle," George explained.

"Well Mum had told us that the people who had killed our dads had been from Slytherin House which had caused us to hate it for a long while even begging the Sorting Hat not to send us here like it wanted to," Fred added leaning into his twin.

"Arthur had found out during the summer after our first year that the real killers had really come from Gryffindor House, and had not even been Death Eaters at all but Muggleborns who had an issue with same sex couples and them being parents."

"So the fact that our dads had been twin brothers in a triad with another male had made them so angry they killed them. But even with our Uncle sharing with all of us, she refused to believe it saying it was some Death Eater trick and still goes on about the evilness of Slytherins."

"It also did not help that Headmaster Dumbledore came to our house a lot as we were growing up to fill Ronald and Ginny, our younger "sister", with the idea that when they got to Hogwarts they would be your best friend and well future wife," George said as both twins rubbed the back of their necks at news about their "sister." Hades and his Mates tuned on the twins guesses on why the man visited them knowing it was to put his younger self on the "right track" to becoming "Harry's" friend. Hades did politely declined taking part in any of their pranks, at least at this time, while thanking them for sharing with him about their life.

"Who would have thought a decent Weasley?" Draco said after the pair had headed back to their table.

"If their uncle is Mr. Weasley wouldn't that mean they are not technically Weasleys?" Hades pointed out.

"True but according to them their older siblings did not believe Molly's lessons about Creature Blooded or the "evils" of Slytherin House. So that means that the Prefect that is a Weasley has to be halfway decent at least," Draco stated nodding to said Prefect who was patrolling the room to see if anyone needed any help with their homework.

During supper that night there was even greater discussion about Hades being part Angel, but some were also discussing the afternoon study sessions that they had in Potions having found the change that had happened to Professor Snape. "He is going to notice the change if Professor Snape does not pull it together," Marcus said sitting down opposite Hades and the others having a Potions Study period right before supper.

"Why what is Professor Snape doing?" Hades asked worried about his father.

"Nothing happened to him but his is no longer the stern Potion Master of the previous years he is acting nice and considerate to people outside our house," Marcus explained.

"I don't see what is wrong with that," Hades said his Angel side not thinking those traits were a bad thing at all.

"Well normally they are not, but one of the reasons Professor Snape acts the way he does is to make sure everyone focuses as they work on their Potions where the slightest mistake could cause dangerous results," Marcus explained.

"That is true," Draco said "he once got in trouble with my Mum when he threatened to spank me for not paying attentions during one of the lessons before coming here, but otherwise he was a loving Godfather to me." Theo and Blaise let out some light laughs of the though of Draco getting spanked who had blushed a little.

"He didn't do that did he?" Hades asked placing a hand on Draco's cheek,

"Of course not," Draco said taking the hand and giving it a slight kiss before he turned back to his food to not cause a bigger scene.

Thankfully no one noticed as around that time Ronedore made his appearance causing some eyebrows to raise among the staff as they took in that he was wearing a different set of robes than he had worn at breakfast and lunch. "Ah sorry for being late I was running an experiment and had lost track of time," the fool said taking a seat at the table. Both Hades and "Quirrell" gave the man strange looks as their Angel senses showed them evidence of recent use of healing magic on several of the man's fingers as well as spots that had been bruises, yet had not been healed by Madam Pomfrey as told the signature attached to them. Hades also noticed a strange mark of an hourglass seeming to glow around the bastards right wrist. It almost looked like a tattoo but like a real hourglass their appeared to be moving sand moving between one side to the other. Tilting his head to look at the brand Hades so that no matter which orientation the bastard held his wrist the sand was always moving to the same part of the glass. Looking around to see if anyone else could see the strange mark he noticed, but no one not even the man himself seemed to be able to see it. And for the life of him he could not even begin to guess what it even meant.


	14. Riddle Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Tom's past after his trip through the Floo from a couple of chapter's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a comment from 1LetieryElias talking about Hades being Potter-Riddle stating that Tom hated that name due to his family. I could not help but see it as another case of Ronedore meddling in their lives.

Seeing the Golden Angel feather from his normal form Tom could not help but reach out and take hold of it. As he did so the Aura known to the Line of Archangel Michael surrounded the body of Quirrell strengthening both the man's body and Tom's connection to it. No longer did Tom feel a need to feast of the blood of a Unicorn, something he had been fighting due to the creature having such a similar nature as his own Creature, or do anything else to keep the bond strong until he resume his own body. Before the Aura vanished it converged on their shared head making Tom let out a silent scream as his mind was suddenly filled with memories.

Not only was Tom's mind filled with the memories of Quirrell but he found the Archangel Aura broke the mind spells which had been placed on him when Dumbledore had taken his mate and child away. And while he could also see the memories added to him he had no problem clamping them down as he relearned his past

His childhood had not been a normal childhood by any stretch of the imagination with the woman who gave birth to him dousing his father in love potions to get her pregnant. According to his dad after she had gotten pregnant she had stopped giving him love potions thinking that he would love her now that they had produced a child but his father had been disgusted and had walked out. Seven months latter Tom had been born and the woman had gone to see his father to make him come back and raise their child with her. What she had not expected was as soon as she arrived to be taken in by a pair of Magical Law Enforcement Officers that had been called by the Riddle family. For unknown to the three members of the Gaunt family the Riddles had been from a Squib line only one generation removed, so that Tom's Great-Grandfather was actually a well respected Magical. The elder Riddles had been the ones to call the Ministry on Morfin after the half-crazed man had curse many in the village.

Thomas Jacobson Riddle Sr. had taken possession of his young son and had fallen in love with the boy at one, but knowing that his son might be Magical talked his Grandfather to come by to help get him tested. After a visit to Gringotts Tom Sr. and his Grandfather Dean were delighted to know that not only was the young boy blessed with Magic but would also have the inheritance of the Archangel line.

The family had decided that the baby was to be named Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. who was only named after his Maternal Grandfather so Tom would have some ties to the side of his family in case he wished to find out more about them. Great-Grandfather Dean knowing that as an Angel young Tom would need to be watched over very closely used some money to help expand Riddle Manor and moved into the new addition. Like most Magicals who had Angel blood in them Tom Jr. magic manifested earlier than most as he began to summon small toys to him at only four months. And by the age of two years had to actually start to be trained to better control his abilities. It was a good thing that his Great-Grandfather had moved into his home and had been training Tom for due to the Riddle family coming from the line of Archangel Michael and the Gaunts being straight Magical Humans Tom was considered a straight Angel. This meant that rather than presenting at age ten like most hybrid creatures Tom came into his Angel at the age of six wings and all.

Before he came into his Angel Inheritance there had only been one slight problem, and that had been when he had been two years old and Marvolo Gaunt had been released from Azkaban. Arriving at the small Gaunt shack he had found that his daughter was not there, though he did find a note, she had written before she herself had been arrested, telling whomever came home first that she had gone off to be with her "husband" again. Marvolo recalling his son mentioning that she had pinned after the dirt-veined Muggle let his anger get the best of him. Even though his own wand had been taken from him when he had been arrested the shack had a few old family wands hidden away. Finding one whose core had not yet given out he had marched to Riddle Manor to get his daughter back and punish her. Not even trying to be stealthy and catch the inhabitants unaware Marvolo announced his presence as he blasted the front gate off its hinges and hurt the Muggle who tended the grounds, Frank Bryce, thankfully knocking him unconscious. Seeing the two year old Tom play with his father on the front porch the Gaunt Patriarch raised his wand for a killing blow only for Great-Grandfather Dean showed up and blasted him away before with a wave of his wand created wards around the place to prevent the man from reentering it. The Riddles wasted no time in contacting the Ministry to have Marvolo taken back to Azkaban, where he would die a few years latter, all the while making sure Tom Jr. never learned of the events. After Marvolo was carted off again Dean went to see what had lead the man from attacking them finding the note and getting rid of it in hopes that when Morfin was released years latter would not also come after their family.

Though being under the age of going to a Magical school he would not get in trouble for using magic it would have been hard for his father and Grandparents to deal with an Angel child without the help of Dean who sometimes invited his older brother Samuel. As a young boy of six Tom had begun to grasp the difference between his Father, Grandparents to that of his Great-Grandfather and Grand-Uncle and had asked why GG Dean, as he called him, and his brother looked so much younger than his Grandparents despite being older than them. GG Dean had sat him down and told the young boy that thanks to Magic he and his brother had longer lives than normal humans, and being an Angel made their lives even longer. GU Samuel had jokingly told Tom that by Angelic standards he and GG Dean would be, thanks to their long life, would be considered to be younger than Tom Sr. among their fellow Angels. Tom had been amazed that his GG and GU were by their standards were younger than his father.

Apart from training in both his growing Magical and Angelic abilities Tom grew up much the same as his Father had done. Being taught by private tutors, who were either Muggleborns or Squibs due to his abilities, having dinners with his family and even learning to ride horse back with his Father and Grandfather. Which was quite a contrast from the memories Dumbledore had planted in his head of his father rejecting his mother before he was even born leading her to give birth to Tom in a Muggle Orphanage where he was raised.

The woman who ran the orphanage in the fake memories was a cruel woman who took great pleasure in over working her charges. The woman in the memory would also turn all the kids against young Tom by telling them all that Tom got special treatment leading him to be bullied until he came into his magic at around five years old. Fake Memory Tom would go on to use his magic to take revenge on the kids making them fear him giving him a taste of power. As Tom watched the fake memories of his time basically tormenting the kids at Wool Orphanage his Angel side was horrified by the violence the Fake Tom had done which was quite against even a partially awaken Angel, such as himself, could ever do.

When it came time for Tom to head to Hogwarts in his real life he had gone with GG Dean and GU Samuel to Diagon Alley to pick up his supplies for the coming year, while in the fake memories he had gone there alone and was looked down on for his Muggle clothing and general cluelessness about the Muggle World. And while he had really had been sorted into Slytherin House it had not taken him years to find out that he was actually related to Salazar himself. The Sorting Hat itself had informed him of his connection to the school having said it had been almost three generations since a Founder Line had come to Hogwarts.

In both real life and the fake memory Tom recalled entering the Chamber of his Ancestor, from the woman who bore him side. In his real life, unlike the planted memories, he had not released the Basilisk into the school to hunt down any Muggles at all but rather gave her a chance to stretch out after being confined for so long. It had only been bad luck of the worst sort which had lead to Myrtle Warren's death. Something that had sickened both himself and the great Serpent who had been left by Salazar to protect the school from any future threat, along side Helga's Familiar Fawks, that might come along. Both Tom and the Basilisk had agreed to close the Chamber until Tom could find a way to move her to safety. For some reason when they had tried to get Fawks to help them the Phoenix ignored their call, which Tom only found out later was due to Dumbledore having started to place bindings on the bird right under Headmaster Dippet's nose.

Thanks to his Angel blood Tom also had not joined the Slug Club his head of House had started not trusting the man like his fake self had done. No his time at the school was focused on working towards becoming an Auror after leaving Hogwarts, that being the closest thing to his GG Dean's job as a IDW Special Forces Magical. His work had paid off as he had been put in early placement for Auror training right after his N.E.W.T.s ending up being trained by a Orion Black, rather than his fake self who ended up working in a shop with plans to steal artifacts from their owners.

As time went on the Fake Tom from his planted memories went darker and darker while Tom rose in the ranks of the Aurors. His crowing achievement was taking the Witch down, or so he was told he never really thought so after all she had wiped out the rest of the team he had been on to take her in. It had only been through using his Angelic abilities had he been able to survive at a great loss as during the battle she had killed his GU Samuel by piercing his heart with his own Angel Blade. Seeing his GU die as well as capturing the Witch lead him to walk away from his career as an Auror and take up his other passion in teaching.

Ever since his GG Dean had taken him to an Angel town before he was in his Sixth Year at Hogwarts Tom had fallen in love with teaching others as he had worked with the young Magicals who had just come into their Angel Inheritance. While others helped the kids control their Angel Tom had been a tutor for the kids who had come from Squiblines such as himself in everything from Muggle lessons such as English and Maths, to Magical lessons such as History and beginning Potion making.

Wanting to see if he could handle teaching someone older than a five or six year old Tom had listened to an old friend Theodore Nott and had decided to help tutor a freshly graduated student who had had dreams of also becoming an Auror. The moment Tom had laid eyes on James Potter he had felt something in his Magic and even though he was thirty-five years or so older than the other man he could not help but develop a crush on the other. Tom had put it down to Angels having longer lives then even other Magicals so while he was older than James, by the standards of his race he was still less than a "teenager".

Even after he helped James in becoming an Auror Tom had not wanted to leave him so he had stuck around and became the other's training officer for a bit. Only coming to admit his feelings after a careless action on his part landed him in St. Mungos during a case the pair of them had been working on. As James had helped get him back to full health, something Tom did actually fake considering his Angelic Healing the pair had shared their first kiss. Tom had no problem submitting to James during the kiss which had been filled with so much passion that it had caused James' creature side to come out letting Tom find out the other was a Neko.

The pair had begun to date meeting each other's families where after some mistrust from James' Parents due to their age difference he informed them about being an Angle and his life span. James parents immediately warmed to him after that fearing that he had been after the Potter only for the power and money their family held. With a smirk he had even managed to get the better of them as he let them know that from the Riddle side he was actually of the line of Archangel Michael which held more power and wealth than even the Black and Malfoy families combined. Not that either he or James ever cared about the money or power their families held having found love with each other.

Tom had left the Aurors shortly after they had started dating letting James get a new training officer as Tom worked on gaining his Masters in D.A.D.A. with plans on getting on in History as well over the next couple of years. Due to his time as an Auror Tom already had the majority of work done towards earning his Masters with all that he really was required to do was write a peer reviewed paper on a topic of his Master. Using his Battle against the Witch as the topic of his paper Tom had gained his Mastery within two months of leaving the Auror rather than the normal five or six years one would normally require. The day he had given his Mastery in D.A.D.A James had asked him to marry him which of course Tom agreed to needing no time to either wait or even plan the pair was married only a month latter.

Nine months after that Hades had been born. As he and James introduced their son to their friends and the boy's Godparents an uninvited guest showed up in the form of Dumbledore. Having not seen the man since his time when he had been at Hogwarts Tom had been surprised by the man's presence, but James trusted him as he passed over Hades to him before he turned to get some more food for their guest. For some reason Tom felt a twinge of fear and alarm as the Headmaster held Hades which turned out to be correct for as soon as James called for some help from him the old bastard hit them with stunners.

Next thing Tom knew his Angel had been blocked and he was alone in a forest somewhere filled with a desire to kill the Potters. It was only thanks to him having recently given birth that he had managed to throw off most of the enchantments that had been cast on him. Though his Angel was still mostly blocked as were some of his memories so that when he found his James and Hades he had though that it had been Lily who had taken them leading him to kill the woman, who had been on of James best friend and married to the men who was his Mate's brothers in all but blood. As he tried to get James and Hades away from the place to get cleansed he was once more hit by a spell that would have killed him if he had not have had Angel Blood. As it was the spell utterly destroyed his body and placed him in a sort of limbo for a while before he had been able to come back as a spirit.

By the time Tom had been able to return to the normal world both Hades and his James were gone. While no where near as bad a losing ones dominant mate, and child Tom also found that he could not communicate with others. It was only after returning to Riddle Manor and finding his GG Dean was he able to talk to someone as his GG could see and understand him. With his GG's help Tom was able to find out how to interact with the world in his current state as well as a possible way to return to a physical form. Being told that as an Angel blooded Magical just like a pure Angel of old he would be able to cohabitate other Magicals if they allowed him in. However, since only Magicals who had Angel Blood in their families could even see him it was a hard time finding one who had not come into their Inheritance.

It had only been in the last year which Tom had located a suitable host, but due to some issue as he entered the man known as Quirrell's form it did not work out as planned making it less of a host and guest and more akin to Tom having become a parasite. He still could not figure out what either of them had done wrong during their joining. As if their combined minds had been waiting for him to reach this point he suddenly saw in his host' memories Dumbledore casting some sort of spell on Quirrell that neither of them recognized back when the man had been the Muggle Studies Professor. Thinking whatever spell the man had cast back then had somehow effected their joining Tom was glad for what ever reason he had left the school earlier for that had brought one of his Angelic feathers to him.

Having finished organizing his thoughts Tom had soon joined Quirrell in going to sleep at last. Rather than a natural dream, however, he saw his baby being summoned to St. Mungos along with several members of Slytherin House as they went to heal Severus. During the vision which Tom just knew was one hundred percent true events that were happening as he sleep he finally learned what happened to his James as Hades healed the Potions Master which caused him to revert to his true form. In the process his son also fully activated his Angelic Blood, something even Tom had never done, as Hades' new form made Tom's breath catch in the vision as it looked just like his GU Samuel but younger. Feeling rather proud of his son Tom had missed the rest of his vision as he fell into natural sleep.

Tom had trouble focusing on his first class the next day, a Second Year Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw class, so he had let Quirrell take the lead. He knew they had raised some eyebrows from the students for the fake stutter they had been using had been less normal than usual leading to Quirrell having long breaks of speech that had no stuttering in it at all. But Tom could not help himself as according to his class work list his second lesson of the day contained not only his baby but the majority of his son's future mates. As class began Tom took full control of the shared body and faked surprise as he took attendance acting as if this was the first time he had seen Hades' new look.

Tom experienced another rush of pride at his baby boy as he saw Hades using an Angel Blade as his focusing object. The presence of the Blade did lead him to give the entire class a little background on Angel blooded humans. Deciding to be a little playful, and wanting to see how powerful his and James' baby really was he had his son cast the spell they were learning against him. But even he was shocked at how powerful his baby was with only creating an Angelic powered barrier was he able to stop the spell.

The only downside of the class had been the youngest Weasley boy who had not only bad mouthed Hades for being a creature but Slytherin House as a whole. When the redhead had learned that as an almost full blooded Angel, that Hades now was, he would be unable to swear as well as almost impossible to have Hades kill anyone Ronald had gone out of his way to prove Hades was not an Angel. For his son's protection, especially with the Weasley boy's attitude, he did not add that Hades would also now find it hard to hurt another even for his own defense. This made Tom really glad that his son had found his mates as right now they could protect him when Hades himself could not. Seeing the ways the young Weasley tried to get Hades to act un-Angelic Tom found himself getting madder at the boy. Thankfully class ended before either he or one of his son's mates finally snapped and dealt with the redheaded nuisance.

After class most of the students had left until it was only him and his son. Once more his baby made him proud when he offered to help with his "stutter" which Tom refused due to the whole thing being fake. As he was showing his son out of the room to go down to eat the door suddenly crashed open right onto Hades' nose breaking it. Rushing to his son's help Tom gently moved Hades' hands out of the way and could not help himself as he used some Angelic Healing magic to repair the broken nose Tom smiled a little when he saw that during the small episode he had blacked out from the night before he had given his baby one of his Golden Feathers, gently rubbing it as he healed Hades' nose.

Finally reaching his breaking point with only Quirrell pulling him in from cursing the boy who had hurt his baby. Tom decided to give the redhead a detention leading both young boys to the Great Hall for lunch and leaving his son with his mates took Ronald to the top table. While explaining to Minerva why the boy was getting detention he was a little shocked when Dumbles had butted in and tried to get the boy off. Even after explaining everything he had seen Ronald do to Hades during class it had taken the others Professor's help to have Dumbles not interfere with the punishment.

As Severus, who he know knew was his James, not attend breakfast of lunch Tom had been tempted to go see how the other man was doing, but he just could not do it. For one neither he nor Quirrell could think of a reason why they would need to see the man so early in the school term, but also not wanting his dominant partner to see him, one on one and close up, being forced to share another's body. Thankfully James had showed up that night for supper as did Dumbles, which according to a dormant Angelic ability to detect when a certain amount of Healing Magic was used on a person, had been freshly healed for whatever reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another reference to Supernatural with Tom GG and GU.


End file.
